Funny Valentine
by IDoItForLovin
Summary: Steve was just some twerp from Brooklyn, how he could ever impress a dame like Lennie? He couldn't even dance with her.
1. My Funny Valentine

(A/N: This is a ficlet set in the 40's. If you've read Dimple, it's like that but with Steve. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment.)

Loud laughter was heard coming from the jazz club on a late New York night. The moon was shining brightly and the pavement was shining like silver, as it had just rained during the day. Explosive, loud jazz was emitting from the club and pouring out into the street.

A pretty brown thing pushed her way through the crowd, her red dress tight, almost obscenely so. She had a single cigarette in her hand and a lighter in the other, her nails painted a pretty red to match her dress. Her hair was pressed straight and pinned to her head in nice waves, a little flattened hat pinned to the side of her head.

The woman's name was Lenore Beacon and she was a known face around the area; everyone knew she was a wise cracking gal with a face that belonged in the pictures. She could always be seen in something red, that was her signature color and even though she couldn't afford designer clothes, she had a talent with sewing. Lenore could make a second hand dress look like it belonged in the Macy's window.

With being known for her quick mouth, the ebony dish was also known for her gams and how she moved them. Lenore Beacon was the best dancer on this side of the Brooklyn bridge. She could keep up with the best of them and even trip some of them up! The dame could always be found at this particular club every night at the same time and some patrons only came to see her dance. She didn't let it get to her head though, she still had to go to school everyday to please her ma. But her dream was to be on the stage, kicking up her legs with the best.

The dazzling dancer covered in red pushed the door open to the club and knocked her cigarette against the wall, pushing the tobacco down. She struck the match to light it when she heard what sounded like a groan. She waved her match out but kept the stick in her mouth, debating whether to check it out or not.

"Twenty cents? Two dimes? That's all you got chump?" The voice of her good friend Frankie exclaimed from the alleyway.

Lenore furrowed her brows and walked over to the alley, peeking from around the corner. Frankie, the brute, was standing over some peewee and looking through his wallet. The beauty sighed and took the ciggy from her mouth, her heels clicking against the pavement as she walked into the alley. "Frankie, Frankie, Frank-e." The girl chimed, a dark brow raised, "Didn't Sal tell ya ta' leave the kids alone?"

A sheepish smile spread against Frankie's handsome face and he shrugged, "We were just having a discussion, me and my pal here, uh…" The man trailed, trying to think of a name.

"Steve." The boy sprawled out on old boxes croaked out.

"Steve!" Frankie repeated with a sly grin, "See? He just owed me some money, Lennie."

Lenore crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Frankie I know ya don't think I was born last night." She quipped before motioning behind her with her head, "Go."

Frankie's smile dropped and he sneered at the boy on the boxes, throwing his wallet to him with a scowl. He turned back to Lennie and passed by her with a smirk, going back into the club.

Lenore shook her head and clacked up to the poor boy, holding her hand out for him to take it. To her surprise, a white hand encased hers. She helped the boy up, grimacing at his busted lip. "Jesus kid," She exclaimed, putting her hands on his frail shoulders, "You okay?"

Steve Rogers looked up at the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. She was just an inch taller than him and in the dim illumination of a single street light, she looked like an angel. Her eyes were a dark brown and he could just make out her irises. Her full brows flowed down to a pretty button nose and her nose gave way to full lips that were painted red. Her lashes fluttered with every blink and he swore he could feel air fanning against his face.

"Hello?" The woman uttered, looking from one of his eyes to the other, "Do ya got a concussion or somethin'?"

The frail boy swallowed thickly and shook his head, beginning to stammer, "N-n-no. I'm s-s-sorry. I'm f-f-fine."

The pretty girl couldn't help the laugh and Steve's face fell. He turned away from her as his cheeks were aflame. "Hey," The beauty sighed, lightly pushing his head to face her again. She was smiling, but it seemed more like a smirk, "I wasn't laughin' at ya stutter or nothin'. Ya just lookin' at me like I'm the second comin'." Her reassurance didn't help Steve one bit, it only proved to make him stammer even more. The sound of the girl laughing again began made Steve stop trying to talk, he just looked up at her bashfully.

Lenore Beacon couldn't help but be tickled at this little guy blushing and stuttering all because of her. It was endearing to say the least and she didn't mean to laugh at the sweetie. "I'm Lenore Dolores Beacon, but everybody but my mama calls me Lennie." She held out her hand for him to shake and he did holding on to it a little too long. Lennie smiled, "Ya supposed ta' tell me ya name."

"Uh, ah." The boy stammered, before taking a deep breath, "My name really is Steve. Steven Grant Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you, Steven Grant Rogers." Lennie mimicked his light voice with a wink, letting go of his hand. "Now I live down the street and I ain't never seen ya around. How'd ya get over here?"

Steve tried to calm his heart down but every time he looked up at Lennie it tried to jump out of his chest. "My buddy Bucky set us up on a double date, but uh," He smiled shyly, "My date didn't like me too much. So I just told 'em I would walk home but I got lost…"

Lennie pouted at his tale, feeling a little sorry for the guy. "Oh what a drag! I hate it when dates don't go right." She scowled at the thought, before looking to Steve again, "Do ya even live in Brooklyn, Stevie?"

The blonde boy's stomach flipped at the nickname coming from Lennie's lips and nodded, chuckling nervously, "Yeah, I think I know where I went wrong. So, uh," He cleared his throat, "I should be goin' now, Miss Lennie. Thank ya for your help." He nodded to her before walking around her, trying not to embarrass himself further.

"Oh nu uh, Stevie!" Lennie called, running up to him and hooking her arm around his, "Ya can't get rid of me that easy, I'mma walk ya home."

"B-b-but-!" Steve tried to protest but the pretty woman shook her head.

"It'll be fun! Like a date, since ya other one was so terrible. Ugh, I honestly hate that, when ya get all pretty fa' somebody and they act like total drips." Lennie rambled, a scowl on her pretty face. Steve didn't reply to her and she looked over to see him beat red. The copper girl let go of her new friend and giggled, spinning around as they continued on their journey. "So Stevie," She started, beginning to skip, "What do ya do? Are ya in school?"

"N-n-no." Steve shook his head, smiling shyly at Lennie, "I do odd jobs here and there, but I'm really interested in joining the armed forces, to protect the country and all."

Lennie smiled back at Steve but her eyes surveyed him; who would let him join the army? The poor guy was wheezing and they were just walking. But then again, a lot of people would say that about Lennie and her dream, so she just nodded. "That's real brave, Steve." She stated honestly.

Steve grinned at the compliment before asking, "What about you, Miss Lennie?"

"Okay, if this date is going to work, ya can't call me 'Miss'." Lennie chided playfully before smiling, "I go to school now, on a count of my ma, but I want to be a dancer." She beamed as she twirled around, "Can't ya just see me on a stage with all the lights on me? Performing Swan Lake and all those other ballets. Or on a big screen starring in my own movie, Lennie Beacon as Cleopatra." She breathed, stars in her eyes, "I also want to be the first negra Rockette, but I'm not to hopped up 'bout that."

Her blonde date stared at her glazed eyes and beaming smile, mirroring it on his own face. She was right. She did belong on a big screen with millions of people admiring her, she was beautiful. "Remember to send me a ticket." Steve chimed and Lennie looked over to him with shining eyes.

"Well of course!" The copper woman exclaimed, "How could I forget my first white date." She glanced over to him with a smirk and he laughed, so hard in fact he started to wheeze. "Geez Stevie it wasn't that funny." Lennie muttered, patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry." Steve coughed, standing straight again. Embarrassed would be an understatement for how he was feeling.

Lennie smiled reassuringly, rubbing his back as they continued to walk, "How long have ya been sick?"

"All my life." The boy replied, shaking his head, "I'm just a sickly person." He looked down at his loafers with a frown.

"I didn't walk 'till I was three." The pretty girl stated out of the blue, "And look at me now! I can twirl and plie and do splits and jumping jacks! One day you will too, Stevie."

Steve smiled smally at the gesture, knowing that all of that would be impossible for him. But he still walked a little closer to her. His eyes widened when she boldly took his hand in hers. They made it to his apartment building and climbed the stairs, Steve moving his mat to get the key there. He unlocked his door and shivered a bit at the cold, letting Lennie in behind him. He shut the door and took off his coat, hanging it up on the rack.

"Ya live here alone?" Lennie questioned, taking off her shoes and placing them by the door. She looked around the small apartment and saw some pictures on the wall of a blonde woman and Steve.

"Yeah," The boy called from his bathroom, "My ma passed away not too long ago so it's just me."

Lennie nodded and sat on the small couch in the living room, taking a foot in her hands and massaging it. Those damn heels were cute but she was in pain and she had to walk all the way back home. The pretty girl's brows furrowed as she got an idea. "Hey Stevie," She called, trying to think of a way to ask without sounding scandalous.

"Yeah?" Steve answered, still in the bathroom.

"I know this sounds loony but my feet hurt real bad and I really-!"

"You can stay Lennie." The owner of the apartment interjected, "You can take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Thank you, Stevie but don't be silly." Lennie stood from the couch and padded to the bathroom, seeing Steve begin to brush his teeth. "You take your bed and I'll take the couch."

Steve shook his head, pulling the brush out of his mouth, "It's my house so you take the bed." He insisted, spitting into the sink. Without her heels on, Lennie was his height and he looked right into her eyes as he asserted, "That's final, Lennie."

The woman rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Fine, fine. You're the boss, Steven Grant." She saluted him and went into his bedroom, unpinning her hat and letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. She took out her mother's earrings and grabbed a tissue to wipe her lipstick off. She unzipped her pretty red dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her in only a slip. She folded the dress in half and put it on the dresser.

Lennie walked out of the bedroom and Steve gasped, covering his eyes. She rolled her own, crossing her arms, "Oh don't blow ya top, Rogers, it's just a slip. Ain't ya ever seen a girl in a slip before?" Steve, now beet red, shook his head. Lennie sighed and marched right up to the boy, taking both his hands in hers and prying them from his eyes, only for his lids to be shut tight. "I hope 'm not that ugly." The brunette pouted, giving up and going into the kitchen. She grabbed a dish rag and opened his icebox, taking out some cubes. Lennie put them in the rag and walked back to Steve, taking his hand and putting the rag in it, then pressing it to his busted lip. The beauty smirked as she padded back to the bedroom, "Good night, Steve." She teased before closing the door.

Steve opened his eyes and glanced at his bedroom door before letting out a sigh. He put his hand over his heart and willed it to stop beating so, slumping down on the couch. How in the world did he get in this situation? A beautiful woman was sleeping in his bedroom. A beautiful _dancer_ was sleeping in his bedroom. Gosh, if only Bucky could see it. He wouldn't believe him just by word of mouth, he would need to see it. The blonde put rag down, now wet with melted ice and laid back on the couch, covering himself with a blanket and trying his hardest to sleep with all the excitement.

In the morning, Steve was woken up by insistent knocks on his front door. He groaned and got up from the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened the door without a second thought, Bucky rushing past him as he usually did.

"Rise and shine, Rogers!" The tall boy exclaimed, ruffling his friend's hair. "Ya slept in today, but we gotta head down to the gym if we're gonna get a spot!" Steve groaned and closed his door, running a hand down his face. "Speaking of, where did ya run off to last night? I was lookin' everywhere for ya, jerk. Vivan was really startin' ta-!" Bucky paused, catching sight of some ruby red slippers next to the door. He turned to his best friend, a wolfish grin appearing on his face. "Ya animal! Ya didn't…"

Steve furrowed his brows and turned to see what he was talking about. His blue eyes widened and he gulped, shaking his head, "It's not what ya think, Buck."

"I think that ya finally did it, ya finally traded ya card in for cash!" Bucky shouted and Steve tried to quiet him down. That only made the tanned boy smirk wider, "She's still here? Oh I gotta see this!"

Steve yanked on Bucky's arm with all his might, "Please don't, we didn't do anything. She's just my friend!"

Bucky turned back to Steve with a sly smile, "Just ya friend? And why haven't I met this dame?"

"We met yesterday, she walked me home."

"Yesterday?" The tanned boy whistled lowly, "Movin' a little fast there, Steve." Steve scoffed and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the bedroom door opened.

Lennie appeared soon after, her hair tousled and her eyes glossy. She was just in her slip and even after a night of sleep she still looked like the most dazzling thing on Earth. She stretched her arms out and let out a yawn, only then noticing the two boys who were staring at her. She blinked, "Good mornin'." Lennie greeted before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Bucky turned back to Steve with his jaw on the ground and wide eyes. He hit his friend on the shoulder, "Where in the world did ya find a dame like that?"

"She sorta found me." Steve answered sheepishly, glancing at his bathroom door.

"But she's Grade A, certified premium beef. Those gams, that body, Jesus Christ, I think I'm in love." Bucky put a hand over his chest and glanced at Steve, "Ya said she's just ya friend right?" Steve's face heated but he nodded, regretting his earlier words. Bucky grinned and smoothed his hair back, flipping his collar, while Steve frowned, sad that he'd lose another to his best friend.

Lennie came out the bathroom with another yawn, placing her hand against her forehead. As she made her way back to the bedroom, she was stopped by a pretty tan boy with bright blue eyes. "Mornin' doll." The boy greeted, taking her hand in his, "I don't think we've met properly, I'm Bucky Barnes." He stated, brushing his lips against her knuckles, "And since you've been so gracious as to bless my eyes with ya beauty, I was thinkin' of returning the favor by takin' ya down to the Dime Club ta' cut a rug tonight."

Lennie blinked and glanced at Steve before looking back at this 'Bucky'. He was cute, she could admit that. But he was too smooth; she wondered how many other gals got this same spiel. It was like it was a routine, take a hand, kiss it and introduce the idea of a date. She had heard it many times before. To be quite honest, she found Steve's stutter more endearing than whatever this was. But Lennie liked to tease, so she grinned prettily, stepping closer to Mister Barnes. "It's nice to meet ya, Bucky." She breathed, looking into his eyes, "But I doubt ya could keep up with me." With that she shut the bedroom door in his face.

Steve wanted to laugh but he covered it with a cough, frowning up at his best friend.

Behind the door, Lennie was snickering as she got dressed. She pulled the dress from last night on and fastened her earrings on her ears. She decided to leave her hair down and puffy, not really having any other choice. She opened the door again to see Bucky still standing there with a shocked look on his face. She bit her lip to keep her laugh in and stepped around him, smiling at Steve. "Thanks for lettin' me stay, Stevie."

Steve shrugged sheepishly, smiling at her, "It was no problem, you can drop by anytime."

"I might just take ya up on that." Lennie winked, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. She pulled away and toed her shoes on, "If ya ever take a wrong turn again, come find me!" The beauty smiled and with one last wink, she was gone.


	2. You Make Me Smile

Lenore 'Lennie' Beacon chewed on a piece of bubblegum as she fluffed her hair in a shop mirror. She tightened the handkerchief she had tied around her neck, yelping as Frankie pulled her backwards.

"Lennie, Lennie, Lennie." The boy sung, spinning her around in his arms, "You look good today, doll."

"Oh shut it, Frankie." Lennie snapped, popping her gum. "Ya think I forgot about how ya treated Steve?"

"Who?" Frankie blurted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Steve, ya know! The little white fella' that you robbed and beat!"

The boy shook his head and threw his arm over her shoulders with a sly grin, "What does he gotta do with us?"

"What do you have to do with me?" Lennie retorted, spinning out of his embrace. "Now ya stay outta trouble Franklin, or I'll tell ya ma! I mean it!" The pretty girl shouted behind her, before walking further down the street. She found the second hand store she was looking for and pushed the door open, greeting the owner.

The pretty girl then started to scavenge, looking for some cute fabric she could use for a new dress. As she was examining a frumpy blue dress, in walked two familiar faces.

"I'm tellin' ya Buck, I don't know if I wanna go with ya tonight." Her adorable friend Steve uttered as they both went towards the suit racks.

"Don't be such a drip, pal! Marilyn's different than Viv, she'll be perfect for ya." Big mouth Bucky retorted, holding up a suit to Steve. "Ya not still hung up on that dame from a week ago are ya?"

Lennie snickered quietly and continued to look through the dresses, though her attention was on his answer.

Steve's face warmed and he shook his head, stuttering out, "N-n-no!"

"Liar." Bucky accused with a smirk, "Just forget her Steve, you'll probably never see her again."

Lennie smirked to herself and blew a bubble, the sound of the pop echoing through the store. She dropped her gaze to a dress just as the boys looked up. Stepping out from behind the rack, she held a purple dress up to her body, "Ya think this would look good on me?" She quipped, laughing when both of their jaws dropped.

"Lennie?" Steve muttered before shaking his head, "Uh, I mean… Hi Lennie."

"Hi Stevie." Lennie greeted brightly, before cutting her eyes at Bucky, "Hi Bucky."

"Hey sugar," He greeted with a smirk, "Are you rationed?"

"Cute." The beauty rolled her eyes, before putting the dress back on the rack. "What brings ya here? Ya got hot dates?" She grinned wolfishly, winking at Steve.

"As a matter of fact we do." Bucky answered for his friend, handing him another suit. "This is might fit, pal."

Steve tried the jacket on and it drowned him, but he tensed up when Lennie took his arm and rolled up the sleeves. "I could fix this." She muttered, putting a hand to her chin. She looked at Bucky, "Find matching pants and I can hem them."

The tall boy did what he was told, handing them to Lennie. The girl held them up to the jacket before smirking, "Perfect, I can come by today and fix 'em for ya, Stevie. Gotta look presentable on ya date."

Steve smiled at her, looking at her face directly for the first time that day. "Thanks Lennie."

"No problem." Lennie winked, before Bucky tapped her shoulder.

"Can ya do mine too?" The handsome boy questioned, with a boyish grin.

"Sure…" The copper girl trailed before smirking, "For a milkshake."

Bucky raised his brows and grinned, "Sure, Lennie. I'll share a milkshake with you."

"Share?" Lennie barked out a laugh, "Ya gotta buy a milkshake fa' me, Barnes. That's my final offer."

"Okay, okay, cookie. I'll buy ya a milkshake." Bucky acquiesced, holding up his items.

Lennie smiled triumphantly and clapped her hands, "Great, now hurry up and buy ya suits, we don't got much time and we still gotta walk to my house!"

The boys went up to the owner and paid for their suits, Lennie standing at the door and tapping her foot. As they left, the owner waved Lennie goodbye, "Bye Mr. Weiss." She waved with a dazzling smile.

"So who are these gals that ya taken out?" Lennie questioned with a sly grin as they made their way to their house.

"Barbara Smith and Marilyn Taylor." Bucky boasted with a smirk, "They work down at the diner, real prime dames, been trying to get a date with them for weeks."

"Well a ringa ding ding." Lennie sung, rolling her eyes, "Ya must be over the moon."

"Ya sound jealous there, Lennie." Bucky snickered, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "Ya still got a chance with me."

"Oh please, Buck," The girl pushed him off of her, "Feelin' sorry for the gal more like, to have to spend an evenin' with you! Now Stevie here," She motioned to the blonde, looping her arm through his, "He's good company, ya could learn a thing or seven from him." Lennie accented her statement by blowing a large bubble and popping it loudly.

Steve smiled to himself and glanced over to a glowering Bucky, then to Lennie who was still holding on to his arm. His heart hammered against his chest and he willed his palms to stop sweating so badly.

"I'm right there." Lennie pointed to her building, motioning for them to follow her up the stairs. She took a key from one of the pockets on her dress and opened the door, peeking her head in "Mama?" She called and she silently rejoiced when she didn't get an answer. She opened the door wider and let the boys into her house.

"I'll do it one by one," Lennie announced, clapping her hands "Who's first?"

Before Steve could open his mouth, Bucky stepped forward. "How do ya want me?"

"Outta my house." The beauty muttered before motioning for him to follow her. She led the tall boy to her room. "Change into your suit so I can see what I need to do." Lennie closed the door to her room and walked back to her living room, seeing Steve looking at a picture of her. She leaned over the couch and grinned, "That's a good picture, huh?"

The poor boy jumped, turning his head as his infatuation began to laugh. "Y-y-yeah. You look nice."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of usin' it for my headshot."

"Lennie, I'm ready." Bucky's voice called from her bedroom.

"Ugh," Lennie groaned playfully, winking at Steve, "Wish me luck." She pushed herself off the couch and walked back to her room, tying her hair up as she went. The door closed and Steve looked forward again, looking at the pictures that littered the coffee table.

There were photos of Lennie as a baby on her mother's lap and crawling across the floor, a high school photo of her looking past the lense with a rose in her hand, and his favorite was a photo of her dressed in a dazzling tutu with her hair curled and her feet pointed. It was signed 'To my mother, my first fan, Lennie Beacon'.

Steve smiled softly and put the frame down, wiping his palms on his pants. Lennie was… unbelievable. It was odd, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since she walked him home and his bed still smelled like her perfume. He had never felt like this before and he chalked it to her being the first girl to show him some attention. He tried to tell himself that she was just being nice, but a part of him hoped that she _wasn't_ just being nice. That maybe she actually could…

"Steve, Lennie is a miracle worker!" Bucky exclaimed, carrying his suit on his arm. "I don't know how she does it but this suit feels like I got it from across the bridge!"

Lennie's laugh was heard before she was seen, the pretty girl sauntering into the living room with a pin cushion on her wrist and her hair up. "Oh stop, ya still owe me a milkshake!"

"Hell I'll buy ya three if ya keep tailorin' my suits." The tan boy grinned, grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Boy get off me 'fore these sheers go through ya neck!" Lennie threatened but she couldn't help but laugh. "Stevie go change into ya suit, and yell when ya ready."

Steve nodded and walked back to Lennie's bedroom, marveling when he stepped inside. Everything was plush and pink. A twin bed was against the wall with a quilted comforter and about a dozen stuffed animals were seated in front of her pillow. An autographed picture of Lena Horne was hung on the wall and it read, 'Lennie, Good Luck! -Lena'. Right next to the bed was a sewing machine with a large 'L' on the side of it and about twenty different threads of various colors.

Steve hurried and changed into his new suit, sighing when the pants hung off his skinny hips. There was a knock at the door and his face turned beet red. "Ready Steve?" Lennie's voice sounded just from behind the door. The blonde held his trousers up with both of his hands, before shouting an affirmative.

Lennie walked into the room with measuring tape around her neck. She shut the door behind her and snickered. "Geez, did he pick the biggest one's on the rack?" The beauty questioned rhetorically, walking over to Steve.

Steve laughed uneasily, "T-t-these are a small." He muttered, his eyes widening as Lennie dropped to her knees in front of him. "W-w-what are ya doin'?" He all but exclaimed.

Lennie took the chalk from behind her ear and marked where she needed to hem his pants, then looked up at the boy with a raised brow. "Ya ain't never get your pants tailored before?" She asked with a laugh, wrapping the measuring tape around his waist. Steve was too focused on the fact that she momentarily pressed herself against him to respond. Lennie took a pin out of the cushion and put them in his trousers, then she stood and did the same to his jacket, rolling up the sleeve.

"Okay, take 'em off." Lennie said, sitting at her sewing machine and turning her head, "Mind the pins." Steve stared at her for a moment before blinking and taking off his suit, redressing in his street clothes. "Are ya decent?" She questioned teasingly.

"Yeah." Steve replied, handing her the suit. Lennie smiled at him and checked her marks, using shears to cut up the pants leg. The boy swallowed and looked around the room again, awkwardly standing in the center.

"Ya can sit down," Lennie uttered, a pin in her mouth. "'Stead of standin' there." He did as he was told and sat on her bed. It was silent in the room except for the loud clicking of the sewing maching. "Are ya excited for ya date tonight?" The girl inquired innocently, her eyes narrowed at her stitching.

"Ah, I guess." Steve answered honestly with a shrug, "'m a little afraid to be honest."

Lennie stopped in the middle of hemming his pants, turning around in her seat to look at him. "Afraid? How come?"

The blonde averted his eyes, fiddling with one of her teddies, "Dames don't really, uh… They don't really like me too much, Lennie. 'M not the best lookin fella' out there and they take one look at me and I see their face drop."

Lennie frowned, sorrow in her eyes for the poor guy. Sure he was tiny but he was sweet, sweeter than any guy she had ever met. The only thing she didn't like about Steve was that he was always down on himself. "Well," She started, turning around in her chair and continuing to fix his pants. "Ta' hell with them gals. If they can't see what I see in ya, they can choke." She bluntly stated, holding the trousers up to examine them, "And another thing, if I hear ya talkin' about ya self like that again, I'll knock ya out. Ya handsome and and ya kind, that's all a man needs ta' be. Try these on." She finished, throwing the pants over her shoulder at him.

Steve caught them and slowly began to smile, staring at the back of Lennie's head as she got to work on his jacket. Gosh, Lennie was something, more than something, she was everything. Strong but soft, beautiful but snappy. Maybe one day, he'd make her love him. "What a pipe dream." He muttered inaudibly to himself.

"Do they fit?" Lennie questioned, glancing back to see her friend still on her bed. "Stevie if ya don't put those pants on…"

"Sorry!" Steve chimed, jumping up from the bed and trying on the pants. They fit him perfectly and he grinned as he showed Lennie.

The beauty looked up from her machine and smiled, tugging at the waistband. "Perfect, ya gonna knock 'em dead tonight, killer." She winked, taking the jacket from her sewing machine and standing up. "Turn around." He did so and she helped him put the jacket on, before whistling. Steve turned around and blushed as she put a hand over her heart, "I love a man in a suit." She sung, smoothing down his lapels. "Ya look good, Stevie."

"Thanks, Len." Steve smiled at her shyly, "For everything."

Lennie waved his words off, taking off her pin cushion and letting her hair down again. She walked to her vanity mirror and fluffed her roller set. "It's the least I could do for my favorite fella'."

Steve's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Ya favorite fella'?"

"Well sure," Lennie replied, turning around with a grin, "Ya a nice enough guy and cute ta' boot. Most boys only talk ta' me fa' one thing, but ya just as sweet as molasses, as my grandma would say. I also think it's kinda cute that ya can't look me in the eye and ya stutter around me." True to her words, Steve's eyes went to his shoes when she looked at him. Lennie giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If ya date don't work out, ya know where to find me." She smirked prettily, winking as she opened her bedroom door.

"Ya took forever didn't ya?" Bucky commented, making Lennie roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up," The beauty scoffed, yelping when the tall boy pulled her to him by her dress. "Barnes, I'll deck ya!"

Bucky grinned flirtatiously before his eyes went to Steve. "Lennie, you're a miracle worker!"

"I'll take my payment in chocolate." Lennie smirked, pushing Bucky away as he tried to throw an arm around her again. "'M serious sailor, I'll lay ya out!"

"Buck." Steve's even voice rang through the apartment and both them looked to the small boy, "Cut it out."

Bucky raised his hands in surrender while Lennie bit her lip to keep from smiling. "We gotta go anyway, pal. Don't wanna be late."

"Wouldn't want to keep Marie and Viola waiting." Lennie quipped, opening her door for the boys to leave.

"'Till next time, Lenore." Bucky winked, "Thanks for the suit, doll."

The beauty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay, just don't forget my milkshakes." The tan boy winked at her again and she pushed him out of her house. She turned her gaze on her new friend, "I hope ya have a good time, Stevie. Remember to smile."

Her advice made him grin and before he could change his own mind, he leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Bye Lennie." He chimed as he hurried away from her door, quietly telling a snickering Bucky to 'shut up'.

Lennie closed her door, leaning against it as she bit her lip. She shook her head with a smile, "Damned white boy."


	3. Your Looks Are Laughable

Lenore Dolores tapped her pencil against her notebook to her own beat. Her teacher was droning on and on about something she didn't care about but Lennie's eyes were on the clock. She was more than ready to go, truthfully she only came to school to look good and please her mother, but those minutes were taking so long. Her outfit of choice today was a blue dress with little red cherries all over it. It cinched at her waist with a tied belt on the side and she had red flats on to match it. Her hair was pressed and held back with a single red ribbon.

Lennie's eyes followed the hands and the clock as the last minute ticked down. She knocked her pencil harder against the notebook and leaned forward, nearly shrieking when the bell rung. She flipped her notebook closed and stuffed it in her knapsack, putting her pencil behind her ear and hurried out of the classroom.

"Girl where's the fire?" Delaney Taylor teased, walking in step with the copper girl. She was one of Lennie's closest friends, they had met as toddlers in dance class.

Lennie rolled her eyes, "In that classroom, Lord I thought Mr. Jacobs was never gonna stop talkin' with his hot breath."

Delaney threw her head back in a laugh as they made their way through the hall. "Lennie B, ya crazy."

"It's the truth!" The copper beauty scoffed, skipping down the steps, "He could light a candle by blowin' on it." Her friend cackled again and Lennie hooked their arms together, as they skipped down the sidewalk. They continued to chat and joke, Lennie dancing as they walked along. Her dress twirled around her as she spun on her toes and Delaney snickered. "What, heifer?"

"There's a white boy across the street that can't keep his eyes of ya, Lennie B."

"A white boy?" Lennie echoed, looking to where Delaney was pointing. Steve was walking across the street with two handfuls of grocery bags. She caught his blue eyes staring before they looked away. She snickered, shaking her head. "That's just Stevie."

Delaney raised her brows and smirked, whistling through her teeth. "So ya know him? He's a little scrawny for ya, Lennie. How does he handle all that?" She motioned to her friend's buxom body.

"Ha ha," Lennie exclaimed with a roll of her eyes, "He don't. He's just my friend, real sweet guy. I saved him from Frankie's wrath."

"And now he follows you around like a little duckinlin'." Del laughed, sneaking a peek at the boy. "I didn't know ya were into vanilla."

"Girl shut up." Lennie snapped, pushing her, "Like I said before, he's my friend. But I wouldn't mind a guy like Steve. What he lacks in height he makes up for in charm. He's cute ta' me and that's all that matters, Delaney Jane. I'm sure if ya met him you'd wish ya had a guy like him instead of a drip like Louis."

Delaney set her jaw and rolled her eyes, sucking her teeth. "Whatever, Lennie. Go walk wit' ya skinny pale fella' if ya like him so much."

Lennie stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and crossed her arms, her hips jutting out. "I wouldn't let nobody talk about you like that, so don't talk about him like that!" She snapped, shrugging her knapsack further up her shoulder and mean mugging her supposed friend as she crossed the street. "Hey Stevie." She greeted, walking in step with the boy.

"Hey Len." Steve smiled smally at her before looking across the street, "I hope I didn't cause ya any trouble."

"Oh poo," Lennie waved the concern away, rolling her eyes, "Del is just mad 'cause her fella' treats her bad." She glanced at his bags before smiling prettily and teasing, "Whatcha' got there?"

Steve shrugged, "Just some vegetables and fruits, my frigidaire was lookin' a little empty." Lennie nodded and grabbed a bag from him, carrying it in her arms. "Len-!"

"I could cook somethin' to keep ya for a week." The girl cut her friend off with a smile, "If ya want. Ya got all the ingredients."

"Ya really don't have ta' Len." The blonde uttered, blinking in surprise.

"Well nobody has ta' do anything, God gave us freewill after all Steven." Lennie sassed with a wink. "I want ta. Don't ya know it's rude to refuse a gift, Rogers?"

"I just don't want ya to go through any trouble." Steve mumbled, playing with his bag.

"Trouble?" Lennie repeated before shaking her head, "It ain't no trouble when it's someone I like." The beauty smiled, snickering as Steve turned red. She has so happy that she couldn't blush or else she might be in the same boat.

The two arrived at his apartment and climbed the stairs, Steve opening the door for Lennie. The beauty took off her shoes at the door and put her knapsack down, hurrying into the kitchen. Steve closed the door behind himself and put his bag down on the counter, taking off his coat.

Lennie was digging through his cabinets like she owned the place, humming to herself. "Aha!" She cheered, taking out a large pot. "I knew ya had ta' have a stew pot!" She put it on the stove, before digging through his drawers.

"Can I help, Len?" Steve questioned as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"You can keep me company." Lennie grinned, motioning to a seat in front of her. Steve sat down and watched her work, filling the pot with water.

"So where were ya comin' from?" The blonde questioned, knocking his knuckles against the table.

"School." The beauty answered, chopping up a carrot, "I absolutely _abhor_ school. But mama makes me go." She dumped the carrots in the water and went to cutting potatoes. "My face is way to pretty to be cooped up in a classroom all day."

Steve nodded, teasing, "You are very pretty, Len."

"Exactly!" Lennie exclaimed with a wink, "I wanna drop out and go auditioning for dance companies but mama won't let me. She wants me to get a 'real job'. But dancin' is as real as it gets!" She twirled around to face Steve, the boy listening intently to her. "Dancin' makes people happy, it takes them away for their problems. I don't know why she can't see that. I'm the best dancer in all of Brooklyn, everybody says so. If anyone was to make it from here it'd be me." She frowned and turned around, continuing to cook her stew. "Anyway, I hate school."

Steve brushed his hands against his pants, his brows slightly furrowed. He could see it, Lennie dancing across the stage. She was everything a dancer should be; poised, pretty and talented. Even when she just stood there, it was something elegant about the way she did. There was something elegant about everything Lennie did.

"Ya gonna be a great dancer, Len." The boy uttered, shifting in his seat. "Just remember me when ya are."

Lennie stopped her chopping and turned around, her face slowly spreading in a smile. "Ya just rememba' me when ya got all those dames after ya, Mister Military Man." She winked, twirling around again and adding chicken broth to the water.

"It won't be hard, Len. Ya kinda the only dame that talks ta' me." Steve smiled bashfully as she laughed.

"Well it'll all change one day and I betta' not see ya out there cheatin' on me!" Lennie warned, waving her knife.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "Ya the only girl for me, Lennie."

"I betta' be." The beauty threw him a wink over her shoulder before cutting on the stove. "Okay, so give it an hour and we'll be eatin' good."

True to her word, an hour later they both were slurping on vegetable stew.

"So?" Lennie questioned, her chin on her knuckles, "Whaddya think?"

Steve had finished his first bowl and was on a second. He looked up from his stew and blushed, putting his bowl down. "It's great Len."

"Really?" The copper girl grinned, clapping her hands together, "I'm so happy ya like it! My mama taught me how to make it ages ago and I never thought it would come in handy, seein' as I'll have a chef and all."

The blonde smiled at her ambition, finishing his second bowl and patting his stomach. "It was wonderful. Seriously, never had anything better!"

Lennie's face flushed and she got uncharacteristically bashful, waving the compliments off. "Oh hush," She muttered, taking his bowl to clean it, "It wasn't that good…"

"Len I wouldn't lie ta' ya." Steve stated with a grin, "It was amazin'. Ya need to add cook to ya resume."

Lennie shook her head with a smile, placing the bowls on the rack to dry. The kitchen was silent for a moment before she turned around with one of her dazzling sly grins. "Anybody ever teach ya to dance, Stevie?"

"D-d-dance?" The skinny boy stammered, his eyes wide. "N-no. Not really."

"Well that's just a cryin' shame, ain't it?" Lennie pouted, pulling her friend up by his hand and leading him to the living room. "Lucky fa' you that ya got that best dance teacher on this side of Brooklyn! Now ya stand right there," She stopped him in the middle of the room and went to turn on his radio, tapping her feet to a medium tempoed beat. "Oh!" She chimed, snapping her fingers. "Okay this is a good one!"

"Len, wait!" Steve protested weakly, his stomach in knots. "I can't dance, especially not with a great dancer like you. I'm too small to swing."

The beauty waved his concern off, "Of course ya can't swing, Stevie. That takes years of practice but I'mma teach ya the basics!" Lennie grabbed Steve's hand and put it on her waist, then took the other one in hers. "I'll lead first then, when ya got it, you can." The beauty looked into Steve's eyes, only for him to quickly look down at their feet. Lennie snickered and began to move her feet slowly, allowing him to follow her.

"That's it!" The girl cheered after a song, "Ya not that bad, Stevie! I can't believe you ain't ever danced before."

Steve looked Lennie in her pretty brown eyes, a sheepish smile on his face as he danced with her. He was now leading and despite his strength he twirled her out then back in, beaming at her giggle. "I just didn't have the right partner, Len." He told her lowly as she gazed at him through her long lashes. Lennie's heart skipped a beat and she was the one to avert her eyes from his blues.

Steve smiled to himself, only for it to slightly falter when the song faded into something slow. He held his breath as he tugged her a little closer to him, placing both hands on the small of her back. Lennie, in turn, slid her hands over his shoulders, the two now very close. He had seen Buck do this a million times and he wondered if he felt the dame's heartbeat against his chest, too.

It was quiet except for the soft hum of the radio and the two couldn't look away from each other. Lennie smiled softly at Steve and he reciprocated it, twitching when her fingers played with the hair at the bottom of his neck.

"I think ya fooled me, Rogers." Lennie whispered into the space between them, her lashes fluttering. "Ya pretty good at this."

Steve laughed lightly, shaking his head sheepishly. "You're just a good teacher, Len." He muttered, smiling when she giggled along with him. The blonde gazed at his friend for a few moments before his smile softened. "Ya gonna be great, Lennie."

A small smile spread across the beauty's face, before she bit her lip. "Ya really think so?"

"I know so." Steve asserted and she beamed up at him, stepping closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You'll be great, too, Stevie." Lennie whispered, closing her eyes. "Maybe we can be great togetha'."

Steve smiled silently and stepped from side to side, feeling the warmth radiate from Lennie's body and soul. She was everything and she was in his arms, holding him so tight that he could feel every inch of her. His eyes widened at bit as a thought came to his head;

He was really smitten with Lenore Beacon.

(If you want to see Lennie's aesthetic you can check out my fanfiction tumblr, DeePett!)


	4. Unphotographable

Loud thunder echoed through the sky as lightning cracked it in half. Rain hit the roof of the apartment harshly as Lennie huffed from her bedroom.

The dancer was supposed to go out tonight but the rain had a different idea and Lennie was not about to risk her 'do for a few spins and a cigarette. Not in this lifetime or the next.

So Lennie just sat home alone on her bed, painting her toenails red. Her mama was spending the night at her boss's house since the storm was so bad and called her on the telephone to make sure she was alright. She also called to remind her that no boys should be in her house. Lennie thought that it was hilarious.

Just as another clap of thunder shook her to her core, there was a knock on her door. Lennie blinked and glanced outside at the pitch black night, her nerves convincing her a murder was at her door. She got up slowly from the bed, tiptoeing to her door. "Who's there?" She yelled, jumping as lightning lit up the sky.

"I-I-It's Steve!"

Lennie's eyes widened and she unlocked her door swinging it open. There stood Steve soaken wet to his socks and shaking like a leaf. She quickly ushered him in and closed the door, running to get a blanket. She came back and wrapped it around Steve's shoulders, rubbing them through the fabric to warm him up. "What in God's name are ya doin' out in a thunderstorm?" Lennie snapped, so worried about the boy she wanted to smack him.

"I-I-I got caught outside, Lennie. I was walkin' home and it just started pourin'." Steve explained, shivering in part because of Lennie's hands on him. "I didn't think I could make it home, so I came here, sorry." He finished sheepishly.

"No need ta' be sorry," Lennie sighed, leading him to her room, "My mama's not gonna be home 'till tomorrow night anyway. You can just stay here for the night, ain't no way I'm lettin' ya walk outside wetter than the tide." The beauty left the room for a moment and returned with clothes, holding them out for Steve to take, "They were my daddy's so they're pretty big but it beats a wet suit."

Steve took the clothes and Lennie gave him some privacy, shutting her door. He took the chance of a lifetime by coming to her apartment and it warmed him up inside to be welcomed with such open arms. As he dressed, he thought about how pretty she managed to look with no effort at all. A silk scarf covered most of her hair, though her full bangs poked out from the front of it. She had on a cotton nightgown and her face was bare of any makeup, though she still looked like she belonged in an evening scene of a movie.

Steve tied the belt of the trousers in a knot to make them stay up on his thin hips. Lennie came back into the room and gathered his suit, disappearing once again. She came back in the room and sat on her bed, wiggling her toes. Steve took a seat in her sewing chair, resting his chin against the back of it and watching her paint her toes.

"How come you were out so late?" Lennie questioned, her eyes narrowed at her piggies.

"Another date." Steve answered, a bit embarrassed.

Lennie grinned up at him, her nose crinkling as she smiled teasingly. "Lady killer." She chimed, fanning at her feet. "How'd it go? Was she prettier than me?" The beauty teased with a wink.

Steve laughed uneasily and pulled at his collar, his cheeks pink. "No one's prettier than you, Len." He joked back, though he was very serious. The beauty smiled up at him, a playful giggle leaving her lips. Steve had to shake himself out of a trance, "It went terrible, just like the others. She saw me and then ignored me."

Lennie narrowed her eyes, now done with her toes. "What's her name? I won't ignore 'er."

The blonde genuinely laughed and shook his head, "She's not worth it, Len."

"Well maybe not but I'm thinkin' a givin' Bucky a piece of my mind! Makin' ya go on all these stupid dates with him!" Lennie frowned at her friend, "What kinda gutta' gals is he bringin' ya? Ya need a nice girl that'll accept ya for who you are."

Steve wanted to ask if she was volunteering, but he didn't have the guts. Instead he smiled, shrugging it off, "Buck means well."

"Ain't nothin' well about James Barnes, I'll tell ya that much!" The copper girl exclaimed, the smirk on her face giving away the joke. "He still owes me my milkshakes!"

"I'll get right on that." Steve retorted with a smirk, making Lennie laugh. His expression faltered a bit, "Len can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Lennie replied, making a gun with her hand.

"Ya said these clothes used to be ya dad's. Is he-!"

Lennie snorted out a laugh at Steve's frightened expression, not being able to help herself. "He's not dead, Stevie! He just left is all."

Steve's face dropped and he leaned forward in the chair, raising it on its hind legs. "I'm so sorry."

"He's a deadbeat, mama is better off without him anyway." Lennie waved his concern away.

"But what about you, Len?" The blonde questioned, worried eyes on her face.

The beauty bit her lip and shrugged, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Just another male disappointment, I've had my fair share…" She trailed before muttering, "Believe me." Steve frowned and opened his mouth to say more but Lennie interrupted him, clapping her hands, "Anyway let's talk about these dates! Has any one of 'em been successful?"

Steve blushed and shook his head, smiling shyly. "Not one."

Lennie blew a raspberry and pouted, turning to lay on her back, "That is the absolute worst! I hate bad dates!"

"I know, Len." Steve replied with a laugh, "Ya always say that."

"Well because they're the worst!" Lennie exclaimed, sitting up again. Her eyes flickered over Steve's face before she smiled, her lips curling at the ends. "Stevie have ya ever kissed a girl?"

"O-o-of course!" Steve blabbered out, his eyes looking everywhere but hers.

"What was her name?" Lennie asked, putting her fist under her chin.

"S...S...Sandy. Her name was Sandy!" Steve exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Lennie raised a brow, "Sandy what?"

Steve's eyes widened, "Beaches?"

The beauty stared at him for a moment before throwing her head back in a laugh and clutching her stomach. "Ya tellin' me. That ya kissed a gal. Named Sandy Beaches?"

"She was foreign…" Steve murmured, his face red. He frowned at her laughing and got up from the chair, moving to leave the room.

"Wait, wait!" Lennie called, getting up from her bed and twirling in front of him, pressing her back against the door. "I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean ta' make ya mad."

"Well ya laughin' at me." Steve grumbled and Lennie smiled.

"Ya just told me ya kissed Sandy Beaches." The beauty repeated and despite himself Steve's mouth twitched. "If ya haven't kissed a girl it's no big deal."

"It is!" Steve insisted, his hands tightening into fists. "Bucky's got all the dames chasin' after him and I can't even get one girl ta'..." He didn't finish, looking away from Lennie. All at once, Lennie grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his.

The copper girl pulled away with a smack, smiling up at a stunned Steve, "Now ya can say ya have. Ya kissed international superstar Lennie Beacon, Sandy Beaches be damned."

Steve breathed heavily and blinked before a dopey smile spread across his face. "Y-y-you-!"

"Yep!" Lennie exclaimed, popping the 'p' as she walked around him. A clap of thunder made her jump and she laughed at herself, patting her hair through her scarf. She laid down on the bed again, patting the space next to her.

Steve gulped and climbed onto the bed to lay beside her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her with all his might but his anxiety kept him from even holding her hand.

The two just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as they basked in the warmth of each other. The twin bed was only but so big and it caused their arms to brush against each other.

"Lennie." Steve whispered, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" The girl whispered back.

"I won't disappoint ya."

A warmth spread of the beauty and she shut her eyes as she smiled. She brushed her pinky against Steve's before locking them together. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Hours later, the two found themselves asleep. Lennie woke up first and she smiled softly at the pale boy in her bed. His lashes were long and full and she saw that he slightly snored when he slept. Lennie smiled wider and snickered when he let out a particularly loud one.

The copper girl sighed, nuzzling her head into her pillow. "Why won't ya ask me?" She whispered to the sleeping boy before turning around and going back to sleep.


	5. Your My Favorite Work of Art

Lenore Beacon shrugged her bag further up her shoulder as she walked with a skip in her step. She was meeting her favorite boy and a hanger on, though if she were honest she would admit that she enjoyed teasing the tall Romani boy. He always kept up with her and it was fun but Steve's personality was more refreshing.

A smile spread across the pretty girl's face at the thought of her boy. Steve Rogers, a very strong name for a very little guy. It fit his MO though; blue eyes, blonde hair, the all American white boy… and she was totally enamored with him. He had found his way into the eye of mighty Lennie Beacon and she'd be damned if she let him get away.

That is why she was dressed in her prettiest dress, the bright red fabric fitting over her like a second skin, and her hair was up draped on her shoulders, flipping out just so. She had carefully prepared her look for today, as she was meeting Steve and Bucky for milkshakes; the Romani boy finally came through on his promise.

Lennie swung her wristlet purse around in a circle as she walked, unknowingly catching the eye of the many men that littered the street. She was supposed to be in school; what her mama didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She looked up from her guided gaze and caught the eye of a fella' on the street, the man winking at her. Lennie raised her brows and let out a guffaw, rolling her eyes.

The beauty swayed up to the diner and fluffed her hair, before opening the door. She spotted the boys in a seat at the back and sauntered over, freezing when she saw two girls sit down in front of them.

Bucky looked up and spotted her first, a masterpiece of copper and red. "Lennie B!"

Lennie forced a smile on her face and glided over, stopping in front of the table. "Hiya." She greeted, holding her tongue. She smiled down at Steve, before turning to Bucky again. "Who are these pretty gals?" She directed her attention to the narrow-eyed women.

"Mary Ann and Roberta." Bucky introduced, pointing to each of the girls.

"Barnes, I'm sure hope ya not spendin' ya milkshake money ya owe me." Lennie blurted, crossing her arms.

Bucky laughed, "Cool down cookie, 'm just multitaskin'."

"Multitask my ass." Lennie replied vulgarly, making the dames gasp. "I came here for a milkshake and there ain't even a chair fa'-! Stevie sit down!" During her rant, the blonde had began to get up from his seat to offer it to her.

"Why don't you go sit in ya section." One of the girl's suggest snootily, her red lips turning up in a smirk.

"Yeah, it's right ova' there." The other girl pointed behind them to the 'colored' section of the diner.

Lennie popped her hip to the side and crossed her arms, her eyes going wide with surprise. "What did ya just say ta' me ya muskrat, bottle blonde, stick figured, drip, fuddy duddy doll?" The first one to speak swallowed and shook her head, saying nothing. "That's what I thought." She snapped, before sending a glare at Bucky and spinning around to stomp away.

Lennie was halfway down the street before she heard wheezing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a red faced Steve, though she was too prideful to stop her stride. The beauty put her chin in her air and marched away from the boy.

"Len," The poor blonde huffed, "Wait!"

"Stephen Grant leave me alone!" Lennie snapped, her feelings hurt. "I don't want ta' talk ta' either of-!" She was interrupted by the sound of falling behind her. The copper girl whipped around and saw Steve in a crumpled heap against the pavement. Lennie bit her lip and trotted over to the blonde, who was sitting up. "Jesus Christ, ya so accident prone." The beauty scowled, but her brown eyes held worry in them.

"Sorry." Steve muttered, picking himself up off the ground. "Ya gotta listen to me, Len, this wasn't my idea! Bucky just sprung the dame on me and-!"

"It don't matter." Lennie interjected, crossing her arms. "I ain't ya gal anyway. So it don't matter." She turned on her heel once she saw that he was alright, only for a hand to grab her elbow.

"Lennie," Steve started again, "Bucky got drafted."

The dancer's face dropped along with her heart and she slowly turned to face him again. "Drafted?" She echoed, swallowing thickly. "He's goin' 'cross the water?"

Steve nodded, letting go of her to shove his hands in his pockets. He kicked at rocks sheepishly, "Yeah, Buck's shippin' out tomorrow."

Lennie frowned and put a hand on her chest, sorrow in her soul. "B-b-but…" She stammered, "He's so young, and…I didn't think Barnes was smart enough to be in the army."

Steve cracked a smile at that, rubbing a hand over Lennie's back. "They take anyone nowadays. They might even accept me!"

The beauty's face fell even more and she shook her head, "Don't joke like that, Stevie." She scowled, rolling her eyes.

The blonde was taken back for a second, and he turned to face her completely. "What do ya mean, Len?"

"I mean," Lennie stressed her words, her hands on her hips, "That ya don't belong in the army. Neither of ya."

Steve's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. "I don't belong in the army? Why?" He snapped, his face red, "Because I'm small? Or because I'm not as fast as everyone else?" He searched his friend's face before continuing, "I got news for ya, Lenore; I got more heart than all of those guys."

Lennie blinked, her brows furrowed, "I know you do-!"

"And if they'd let me in, they'd see how valuable I could be!"

"I never said you weren't-!"

"I thought you were different." Steve ended his rant with a frown, his eyes now sad. "But you think I'm just as fragile as everyone else."

Lennie swallowed the lump in her throat, shifting her weight to one leg. She sniffed but quickly covered up her hurt by narrowing her eyes, "Well excuse me for carin' 'bout ya wellbeing. It's not like I want ya to be safe or nothin'. Ya know what? Go! I don't care! I hope ya get drafted just like Buck and they send ya ova! But don't come lookin' for Lenore Dolores, because she'll be gone! Don't ya dare write me a letter! 'Cause I won't answer!" With that, Lennie stomped her foot and spun around, looking like a ballerina as she trotted away from the red-faced boy.

Lennie mumbled and grumbled all the way to her apartment. She stomped up the steps and yanked her front door open, slamming it behind her. The dancer ran to her room and grabbed her pillow, forcing it to her face and screaming. She fell back on her bed and glared at the ceiling as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Idiot." She spat at no one, "Stupid. Chucklehead." She beat her fists into her mattress and sniffed. "I like him too much. I put too much in him." The beauty blew a loosened curl out of her face and sat up, putting her chin on her knees. "Stop bein' so corny, Lenore Dolores." She chided herself, scowling, "He don't even like ya."

For the rest of the day, Lennie pouted, turning the radio on to have a soundtrack to her wallowing. At a quarter past two, she was munching on an apple in the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. Thinking it was her mother calling from work, she skipped to the house phone, taking it off the hook.

"Beacon residence, Lennie speakin'." She answered as she leaned against the wall. "Yes this is she." The teen continued to munch on her apple as the person on the phone spoke to her. "An audition?" She balked, almost screaming. "But you all don't take negro dancers… The first? Of course I'll be down there, sir! What time? Five? I'll be there with bells, Mr. Clark. Ya can count on me. Thank you!" Lennie hung up the phone and let out a squeal, jumping up and down.

"What am I going to wear?" Lennie excitement stopped and she glanced at the clock on the wall before motoring it to her bedroom and taking out her black leotard. She clutched it to her chest and stared up at her picture of Lena Horne. "This is it, Lena. The big time! I could be famous. Just like you."

Lennie smiled and took off her dress, replacing it with her leotard and tights. She grabbed her dance bag and stuffed her pointe shoes, a towel, and her record in it. She then brushed her hair down into a stringent bun, while placing her mother's pearls in her ears. The seamstress wrapped a cover up she had made out of an old gown over her leotard and tied it at the waist, slipping flats onto her feet. She grabbed her wallet and placed it in her bag, then turned off the lights in her room. Before she left her apartment, she kneeled in front of the cross in the living room, her eyes closed.

"Please." The dancer breathlessly pleaded, before making the sign of the cross and leaving for her audition.

The bus ride into the city was expensive, but she was glad she would not have to walk. At the back of the bus, she looked out over the water as they crossed the bridge and thought of everything she had been taught up to that point. She was the best dancer in her company, she had won numerous awards, though they were only against other negro girls. She knew what she was doing but she was just so afraid. To be the first negro anything was dangerous, but this was her dream and if she died for it, she would die proudly.

She got off on her stop and looked up at the tall building, holding her breath as she walked inside. In the lobby, there had to be at least twenty other girls who looked like her. The usually proud and boisterous girl was quiet as she walked up to the desk.

"Lenore Beacon." The beauty murmured and was handed a number; '117'. She unwrapped her dress to pin it to her leotard as everyone else had done and sat in the corner by herself, waiting until she was called in.

At around the number '110'. Lennie took off her wrap and began to stretch, murmuring out prayers as she prepped. Girl 116 walked out of the auditorium with tears in her eyes as Lennie laced up her shoes. Soon after that, it was her turn.

The beauty took a deep breath and walked where she was directed to backstage. She gave her record to the stage manager, and rolled her neck to ready herself. She then held her breath as she walked to the center of the stage, a bright light nearly blinding her.

"Name?" A disembodied voice called to her.

"Lenore Dolores Beacon." Her voice rang clearly.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Company?"

"Bernadette and Miles in Brooklyn."

"Begin when ready."

Lennie nodded and walked to the left of the stage, taking a deep breath as she got into position. Her music began to play and she burst to life, repeating the same solo that she had been doing since she was fourteen. The piano played softly and she moved her body with grace to each note, twirling perfectly in the center. Her beautiful face emoted the feeling that she felt, her brain focusing on a love lost. She reached out to the audience and fell to the ground gracefully, the music ending softly.

"Come to the front of the stage, Miss Beacon." Lennie slowly rose and did as she was told, her head high as she looked out into the dark auditorium. "Do you know what we're doing here, Miss Beacon?"

"No, sir." The dancer shook her head.

"Our company is putting on a production of 'Swan Lake' and we want to be the first company to have a negro dancer to play the swan. The rehearsal schedule would be six months long, and the show will have a limited run for a month, though it might be prolonged. It all depends on the success of it. We need the perfect girl to be our swan and so far, it seems like you're it." Lennie contained her smile and nodded silently, clasping her hands together. "You may go, Miss Beacon."

"Thank you." Lennie nodded, hurrying off the stage. As soon as she was out of the view of the auditioners she beamed and screamed into her hand, sliding down the wall. "'Our swan'." She murmured to herself, "I'm their swan…" After a few more moments of basking in her glory, she got up from the floor and went back to the lobby, dressing in her street clothes and leaving the building.

The whole bus ride home was filed with silent smiles and rejoicing, and when her stop was reached, Lennie nearly leaped off the bus. She climbed the stairs to her apartment building and unlocked her door.

"Mama?" She yelled, but like every night, she was alone. It didn't bother her any, she just dropped her bag and began to twirl around the living room, pretending to be on stage. Her show was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Lennie laughed at herself and stepped on her toes to the door, opening it widely. "Steve?" She muttered, lowering herself to her feet again. "Is everything okay?"

The blonde didn't reply only shoving his hands in his pockets, "Can I come in, Len?"

Lennie raised her brows but stepped aside, allowing the short boy to walk into her home. She shut the door and leaned against it, butterflies in her belly once more. "It's late." The beauty murmured, crossing her arms. "Are you lost again?" She quipped with a light smile.

Steve returned the smile with a small one of his own, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm not lost. I just…" He looked at her and sighed, his blue eyes full of something that she couldn't decipher. "I wanted ta' apologize for earlier, too. I shouldn't have snapped at ya, and I should've said somethin' to those dames."

"It's okay." Lennie shrugged it off but beamed at him. "I'm sorry that ya thought I didn't believe in ya. I think ya one of the sweetest guys I ever met and ya do have the most heart."

Steve smiled brightly and blushed a pretty pink, scuffing his shoes against the carpet. "I got some news, Len."

"Really? Me too! Well I might, but I don't want to jinx it." Lennie rambled before biting her lip, "What's your news?"

"Well Buck and I had two more dates at the expo tonight and my dame was ignoring me as usual, but there was a drafting station and I went and met this doctor and he actually… He actually accepted me." Steve grinned to himself before looking up at Lennie. "I'm going to be shippin' out next week."

The beauty's eyes closed and she wanted to cry but she held it in, instead she opened her eyes and smiled. "That's great, Stevie." She chimed, rubbing his arm, "What ya really wanted."

The blonde's smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes, "Everything okay?"

"Steve…" Lennie whispered, feeling her eyes water, "I… Ya can't go."

"Why not?" Steve questioned with furrowed brows, he reached out and cupped her cheek, "Ya cryin'..."

"Steve, I…" The dancer croaked, sniffing, "I don't want ya to go. I'll miss you."

Steve smiled sweetly, wiping her tears. "It's okay, Len. I won't be gone forever and I'll write ya and send ya packages and come ta' visit and…"

Lennie let out a watery giggle and placed her hand over his, "Ya better find a phone, too." She snapped teasingly, "And ya betta' not cheat on me, either! Or find someone prettier than me…"

"There's no one prettier than you, Len." Steve reminded her with a laugh, his eyes widening when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise me that you'll come back." Lennie whispered into his neck, "Promise me."

Steve smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the pretty girl. He closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. "I promise, Len."

Lennie said nothing else, not even telling him about her audition. All she did was smell him to remember the smell, squeeze him to remember the feeling and listen to his breathing to remember the sound.


	6. Is Your Figure Less Than Greek?

Lennie Beacon was a professional dancer, even if it was in secret. In the five months that she had auditioned and gotten the role of the swan in 'Swan Lake', she had been telling her mother that she was going to school, when in actuality she had dropped out to take the role.

It was an easy enough lie to pull off. Everyday, her mother left before the sun rose to go to work, and every night she came home after midnight. Some days, she would even stay the night at her boss' home. Lennie took the opportunity of her frequent absences to rehearse at home and attend rehearsals at the theatre.

Speaking of the theatre, Lennie was doing a wonderful job. She was being pushed to her limits and she would come home with blisters and bruises, but it was worth it. She was the only colored girl in the cast and aesthetically it was beautiful to have all of the white dancers fawning over her. Even so, some of the other dancers would sneer at her. It seemed that a lot of the girls were angry that a nobody got to be the featured dancer in such a large production. Lennie had no problem putting those girls in their place; with her feet and her mouth.

All of the rehearsing and sneaking was almost enough to distract Lennie from how lonely she was. She was too tired to go to the club at night and all of her friends were in school. But none of that compared to how much she missed Steve.

Steve, her little soldier. She missed the peewee so much words couldn't begin to describe it. Sometimes, when she had a rare day off and she would walk to his apartment and sit on the steps, waiting to see if he would come back. She felt pathetic, but she just wanted to see him again. The dunce didn't even send her a letter to let her know he was okay. The boy had better been dead or she would kill him.

Featured dancer Lenore Beacon shrugged her bag further up her shoulder as she walked up the steps to her home. Her body was covered in a leotard that was covered by a dress and she scuffed her feet against the ground with every step. She was aching and all she wanted to do was soak in the tub. She unlocked her front door and didn't even call for her mother. She simply dropped her bag and shuffled to her room, taking off her sweat soaked clothing and walking to the bathroom to run a bath.

Lennie soaked in the tub for an hour before getting out, dressing in a light blue dress with red polka dots and slippers. She hid her dance things under her bed and walked to the kitchen to put a kettle on the stove.

As her tea heated, Lennie undid her bun and fluffed her hair, sighing sleepily. She lifted herself on the counter and slid her slippers off, massaging her foot. "Summertime… and the living is easy…" She hummed under breath, groaning at the pain. "Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high…"

The kettle began to screech and Lennie jumped off the counter, pouring herself a cup. As she took a sip, a knock sounded at the door. The dancer furrowed her brows and put her cup down, padding to the door, "Who is it?"

"Delivery." A voice answered.

Lennie unlocked the door and opened it, her hand still on her mug. It was a man in a suit with flowers in his hand. "Well?" The dancer raised a brow, "What's the delivery?" The man removed the flowers from his face and gave them to her, revealing his face. Lennie's eyes widened just a bit and she glanced over the man's body, the stranger reminding her of her boy. "Who-!"

"I got lost." The man interjected, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lennie gasped and dropped her flowers, putting her hands over her mouth. She let out a quiet squeal, bouncing on her feet.

Stephen Grant was now a whole head and a half taller than her and had more muscle than she could see through his suit. His arms were as thick as her head but his smile was the same boyish upturn of his lips. He was gorgeous.

Lennie flung herself onto Steve with everything she had, grinning when he wrapped his arms around her. To her surprise, he easily picked her up. She looked down at the blue eyed boy with tears in her eyes, laughing as he put her down.

"Oh come in, come in!" The beauty chimed, pulling him inside and shutting the door. "Do ya want somethin'? Can I get ya coat? How long have you been home? Did ya meet anybody? What happened ta' ya? Why didn't ya write?" All of her questions ran together as she sat him on her sofa, sitting on the coffee table across from him.

Steve chuckled at the dancer, his heart warming as he watched her fondly. To say that he was happy to see her was an understatement. He had thought about her every moment of his time away. She was his girl, the one waiting for him to comeback. His pin up, pipe dream. Lenore Dolores, the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Stevie," His dancer giggled, patting his knee, "Are ya listenin' ta' me?"

"Sorry, Len." The soldier smiled, making the girl's heart flutter. "Uh, let's see. I don't want anything. I'm fine. I just got in an hour ago. I meet a few people. It's complicated and ya told me not to." He finished with a laugh.

Lennie laughed along with with him, "I didn't think you would actually not write me! I was just mad." The beauty pouted, "I was worried."

Steve's lips spread in a small smile, taking her hand in his. "I'm fine, Len. I promised I'd come back, didn't I?"

Lennie nodded, biting her lip. "Ya did." She chimed, looking into Steve's eyes. She smiled softly before clearing her throat. "So," She started, standing up and walking into the kitchen, "How exactly did ya double ya weight and height?"

The blonde chuckled, shrugging his coat off and placing it over the couch. "I was picked for an experiment and it obviously succeeded. It cured me of my ailments and gave me this new body," He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen also, smiling as Lennie turned around with her mug, "Whaddya think?" He questioned, holding his arms out with a sheepish look.

Lennie made a show of looking Steve up and down before hiding her smile behind her mug. "It's nice."

Steve dropped his hands and frowned teasingly, leaning against the table and crossing his arms. "What have you been up to, Len? Still dancin' I hope."

"Until I die." Lennie winked, cupping her hand around her mug, "I'm actually goin' ta' be the featured dancer in a big production."

The blonde soldier's face lit up and he smiled widely. "That's fantastic, Len!" He praised and the girl's face flushed. "Ya ma must be proud!"

Lennie snickered, running a hand through her hair. "She actually doesn't know yet. I kinda dropped out ta' be in the show."

Steve's smile faltered slightly but he still beamed at her, "That's still amazing. When is opening night?"

"The 14th of next month." Lennie smiled, rocking on her feet. "Will I look out into the audience and see a certain soldier?" She inquired slyly, batting her lashes.

Steve almost didn't want to tell her. "I'm sorry, Len. I'm shippin' back out in two days."

"Oh." The dancer muttered before smiling again, "That's alright. Ya probably gotta go save the world anyways." She laughed a little, "Did ya make any friends in the army? I haven't heard from that chucklehead Bucky since the both of ya left."

The blonde nodded, eager to share stories with his girl. "I met a people but I really connected with this dame named Peggy. She's really smart and we just sort of clicked."

"Peggy," Lennie repeated the name with a frown, "Sounds homely."

"She's British, very resourceful. She held her own in front of a camp of men for two months..." Steve rambled on with a smile. Lennie forced herself not to roll her eyes, instead sipping her tea to cover her displeasure. The blonde glanced over at Lennie before blinking, realizing how he sounded and turning pink. "Uh, I didn't mean… It's not like that, Len. Peggy and I are friends."

"Friends?" Lennie mocked, shrugging her shoulders, "It's no skin of my back if ya like the girl, Stevie. I'm just glad you finally found ya wind."

"But I don't-!" Steve tried but Lennie continued, "It's no business of mine. I ain't ya girl or nothin'. Don't make no difference ta' me. It's not like I've been waitin' on ya. I've been too busy ta' even think about anythin' like that. So it don't matta' ta' me, no siree." The girl continued in her diatribe, staring into her mug as Steve shook his head silently.

"Len!" The blonde finally stopped the beauty's rant, standing up straight and placing his heavy hands on her shoulders. "Len…" He repeated softly as her brown eyes finally looked up at him. "It's not like that… Peggy's my friend and even if she felt something towards me," He paused, letting his words carry, "There's someone else."

Lennie furrowed her brows, taking a moment to put her mug down. "Someone else." She repeated, narrowing her eyes in question. "Is she over seas?"

"No." Steve answered shortly, his hands moving from her shoulders to her arms.

The usually boisterous beauty had nothing to say. With the way he was looking at her and the way his hands were running up and down her arms, she already knew who the lucky dame was. The sound of the phone ringing made her jump and she cleared her throat as she moved to answer. "Beacon residence." She stated, catching Steve's eye before looking away. "Hey mama." After a few moments she hung up; turns out her mom was spending the night at her boss' home again, since the couple had a newborn that needed tending to.

Lennie stood for a moment before turning around to see Steve leaning against the counter. "You got a place ta' stay?" She questioned after a beat.

Truthfully, Steve had a hotel room to go back to since his old apartment was sold, but something told him to say no. He shook his head silently and Lennie bit her lip.

"You can stay here, if ya want. At least for tonight." The beauty offered, with a small smile. "I could make that soup that ya like."

Steve smiled back boyishly, "Well how could a fella' say no to that?" He quipped, shrugging off his jacket and moving to place it on the coat rack.

Lennie snatched the suit jacket from him and examined it, whistling lowly. "This is nice." She uttered, running her hand over the fabric, "Stichin' could be better but the fabric is amazin'. Who's the designer?"

"Uh," Steve babbled before shrugging, "I just wear what they give me, Len."

"'I just wear what they give me', he says." Lennie mocked, with a roll of her eyes, "Ya wearin' designer suits and ya don't even know who made 'em." She hung the jacket up with care, placing it in the coat closet instead of on the rack. "Now you sit right down at the table and I'll make ya some soup." The beauty winked, taking out vegetables from the fridge.

Steve did as he was told, sitting down at the kitchen table and watching her move. Lennie's movements were still full of grace, and even the smallest gesture she made was beautiful. His eyes followed as she chopped up a carrot, the knife hitting the board in a steady rhythm. It was almost like watching a show.

"Can I do anything, Len?" The soldier asked innocently enough as his girl turned to face him.

"Just sit there and look pretty." The dancer winked, plopping her ingredients into her pot. "Speakin' a' lookin'; do ya feel any different from that experiment thing?"

Furrowing his brow, the blonde sat for a moment, contemplating the question. His gaze fell in front of him and he got lost in his thoughts, that is until a pretty brown dancer sat in front of him. Steve cleared his throat, "Um, a little." He admitted with a nervous chuckle, "It's almost like my body isn't mine… Like I'm not me. I don't know how to explain it…"

Lennie smiled softly, her eyes full of reassurance, "I think I get it; I feel that way when I'm dancin' sometimes. It's like you're on autopilot."

"Something like that." Steve muttered, a frown finding its way on his face. "To be honest, Len, I'm not sure if I'll ever be used ta' it. It's great to not have to worry about things like asthma and ailments anymore but it's not me. This isn't me…" He sighed, before catching her eye and smiling nervously.

Lennie reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it gently, "Neither was any of that, Steve." She whispered to him, rubbing her thumb over his palm. "Ya still have a beautiful heart. Ya still you. What did I used ta' say ta' ya?" Steve turned pink as he remembered the numerous compliments she used to pay him, shaking his head dismissively. "Stephen Grant, what did I say?" Lennie repeated, mockingly stern.

"That I was handsome and kind," Steve recalled, with a fond smile, "And that's all a man needed ta' be. That I was the sweetest guy ya ever met. That I was ya favorite fella'."

"Ya still my favorite fella'." Lennie interjected with a snicker, making Steve grin wider.

"Now that I think about it," Steve started with a laugh, "Ya used to say a lot of nice things about me."

Lennie's face flushed and she rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to ya oversized head, soldier." She snapped playfully, trying to pull her hand away from his.

Steve tightened his grip, staring into her eyes. "I missed ya." He uttered to her sincerely, "I thought about you everyday."

"You could've called." Lennie whispered with a slight frown. "Or wrote or somethin'."

"I had so much ta' say." Steve admitted with solemn eyes, "I didn't know what ta' say."

"Really?" The dancer questioned lowly, leaning in closer. "Like what?"

Steve didn't reply, instead rubbing his thumb over her hand fondly. His eyes swept over her face and he took every detail in, trying to take a snapshot with his mind. Her brow was slightly furrowed, her lips were in a pout, and her eyes were big and questioning. Lenore Beacon, the girl he had been in love with from the first time he laid eyes on her. The girl that had seen him when he was small. The girl that believed in him from the start. "I…" He tried but was interrupted by the shrill ring of the kitchen timer.

"Hold that thought," Lennie slipped her hand from his and grabbed a kitchen towel, moving the pot from the fire to a cold burner. Steve frowned and thought of words of encouragement, deciding that if he didn't tell her now, he would never work up the nerve. Just as Lennie turned around, he chimed, "I love you."

The dancer's eyes widened and she didn't say a word, dropping her towel on the floor. The moments of silence that followed seemed to drag on for an eternity, as neither of them spoke. Steve's eyes scanned over Lennie's face as he felt his heart beat faster than it had beaten since his change. His throat grew dry and he began to regret his actions.

"I'm so-!" He started but was interrupted by Lennie planting a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and he was bewildered, looking up at her with wide eyes as she plopped herself onto his lap.

"Why couldn't ya just have said that months ago?" The dancer snapped, pressing her lips against his cheek. "Hell, even a year ago and I woulda' said it back ta' ya." She kissed his other cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I-I-I-I," Steve stammered, red as can be, "What?"

Lennie giggled kissing him again, "I love ya, too. I have for a while now, but I didn't want ta' scare ya or nothin'."

Steve pulled her closer into him as a bashful smile spread on his face. "Len, ya don't understand how relieved I am to hear ya say that. I thought that someone like you would never-!"

"Oh hush," The singer shook her head, nuzzling her nose into Steve's neck, "You were outta my league not the other way around! Ya had all the cute girls runnin' after ya." She teased into his shoulder, laughing as he poked her side.

"Very funny." The blonde retorted playfully, before becoming very serious, "I've always thought ya were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen."

"I know." Lennie replied smugly, pulling away from him to tease him once more, "Ya stared up at me like I was an angel or somethin'."

"You are an angel." Steve quickly asserted, smiling up at her. "Ya saved my life, remember?"

Lennie blew air through her lips, "Frankie wasn't gonna do nothin'. He's all bark no bite."

"Be that as it may," The soldier chimed, rubbing her back through her dress, "Ya still an angel and I love ya." Lennie smiled and kissed her soldier's lips again, her heart fluttering as he responded to her. She cupped his cheek and pressed harder against his lips, breathing through her nose as he hand trailed up and down her back. "Soups gonna get cold, Len." Steve breathed against her lips, looking up at her through his lashes.

"We have a stove." Lennie retorted, pressing her lips against his again. The sound of her own growling stomach made her pull away, rolling her eyes as Steve laughed. "Okay, one bowl wouldn't hurt…"


	7. Is Your Mouth A Little Weak?

Nerves were running through Lenore Beacon like she had never experienced before and it was silent in her dressing room, save for her whispering every prayer she knew under her breath. She was a vision in white, the stark color standing out against her skin.

Every moment of rehearsal, every dance class, every lie had amounted to this night. After this night she could officially call herself a professional dancer; this performance would make up for her mama not speaking to her. The sacrifices she had made to be here were great and she would make them all again if she had the chance to, just to have the feelings she had in her at that moment.

A knock sounded at her door and she ended her prayers with the sign of the cross, kissing her fingers up to the heavens. She rose from her seat and opened the door, revealing the stage manager.

"They're calling you to the wings, Lennie."

The girl nodded, hurrying to the stage. She listened to the murmuring of the audience as her fellow dancers got in line behind her. The lights dimmed over the house and the chatter ceased. The curtain rose, exposing the backdrop of the scene and the orchestra began to play.

Lennie paused, took a deep breath and put on her face, prancing onto the stage to do her job.

Lenore Dolores Beacon was a sensation. So much so, that fifteen minutes after her performance had ended she was still on stage enjoying a lengthy standing ovation with tears in her eyes and roses in her arms.

Finally, after another five minutes of blowing kisses, she was allowed to leave. She pranced off the stage with a final wave and grinned all the way back to the dressing rooms where she was bombarded with more applause.

"Guys!" The copper beauty exclaimed as her white colleagues whooped and hooted for her.

"Congratulations!" Mary, an ensemble dancer with pretty blonde hair chimed, "Ya lost ya stage virginity!" Lennie's face burned and she laughed, pushing the woman off of the counter.

"You were great, Beebee." Giselle, a dancer originally from Paris complimented. "I was mesmerized I almost missed a step!"

Murmurs of agreement sounded from the other girls. "We all watched from the wings when it was just you and Thomas." Joan chimed in.

"Well I am just happy that I got ta' share the stage with all a' ya!" Lennie beamed, her smile wide.

Giselle winked and handed Lennie the cigarette that was being passed around. "We should all go out to celebrate, yes?"

"If Miss Beacon could possibly step away from her newfound fame to join lowly performers such as us." Mary quipped, ducking as the girl swiped at her.

"Oh shut it, Mah-rie!" The copper girl teased, though inside she was bursting. She took a hit of the cigarette just as the stage manager appeared in the doorway.

"Lennie, I've been lookin' everywhere for you! There's some guy who says he knows ya."

Lennie blew smoke from the side of her mouth and furrowed her brows as the girls 'oohed'. She shushed them and jumped off the counter, handing Giselle the ciggy. "A guy?" The dancer murmured, following the manager out of the room. She was led to her dressing room and as the door opened, she screamed and ran, wrapping her arms around her guest. Said guest returned the embrace, lifting the dancer up effortlessly.

"Why are you here?" Lennie squealed like a child, pressing kisses to every inch of his face that she could reach. " _How_ are you here?!"

Steve laughed and put her down, handing her the flowers. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well color me surprised!" Lennie exclaimed, her cheeks burning from how much she was smiling. "Come here!" She wrapped her arms around him again and squeezed, beaming as she pulled away.

The two gazed at each other with wide grins, both of them lost for words for a moment.

Steve broke the silence first, "I, uh," He cleared his throat, "I was wonderin', if ya not busy of course, if ya wanted go to dinner with me."

Lennie blinked and clutched her flowers to her body, so touched that he would come all the way home to take her to dinner.

Steve, being Steve, thought her absence of reply was bad so he immediately began to backtrack, "I understand if ya can't Len, I mean who am I ta' come back and demand that-!"

"Shh…" The dancer put a finger to his lips and laughed prettily, "I wouldn't miss it for tha' world, Rogers."

Steve's lips slowly widened into a grin and he let out a little chuckle at his own expense, gazing down at his favorite gal.

"Just give me a minute to get ready, okay?" Lennie winked and ushered him out of the room, closing the door lightly.

The new star waved a hand over her face and sighed dreamily, pinching her arm to make sure she wasn't asleep. After the realization that she was indeed awake, she carefully got out of her costume and put on her pretty red dress, then touched her makeup up in the mirror. She kept her hair pinned up and just pinned a flat red hat to the top of it, winking at herself. She strapped on her small heels, grabbed her purse and smiled widely as she walked towards the door.

Lennie took a deep breath and opened the door, her eyes widening as she saw all the other dancers surrounding Steve. She held in a laugh and marched up to the flustered man and the vultures analyzing their prey.

"Alright, alright girls!" She exclaimed loudly, pushing her way through, "This one's spoken for!"

"Ya didn't tell us you had a boyfriend, Lennie B." Mary teased, before winking up at Steve, "Or that he was so cute."

Lennie rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless, grabbing Steve's hand. "I'm sorry ta' inform all of ya pretty gals but I unfortunately cannot go out with ya'll tonight."

"Ooh, wonder why?" Giselle jested as the other girls playfully booed.

The dancer snickered and waved them off, leading Steve to the backstage exit. "Don't mind them, those old chickens are just happy ta' see a man in uniform." She explained as she threw a hand up to catch a taxi, though her other hand still remained in Steve's.

"They were nice." Steve politely said, trying to keep himself from squeezing her hand too tightly. He put his uniform hat on his head and as a taxi slowed down to pick them up, he opened the door for her. She smiled graciously and slid in the backseat. He slid in beside her and they were thigh to thigh in the car.

The military man leaned forward and told the cabbie the address before taking her hand in his once again, staring straight ahead. Lennie grinned at the action but said nothing; instead leaning over and pecking his cheek quickly.

Steve cleared his throat and he quickly stammered, "That's a nice dress, Len. Did you make it?"

"Nope," The copper girl popped the 'p', "I bought it. It's the most expensive thing I own, saved up two checks for it."

"It's nice." Steve repeated the compliment, cursing himself in his head. "Ah, how's your ma?"

"I wouldn't know." Lennie's smiled faltered, "She kicked me out a couple weeks ago. She called up to the school to find me one day and they told her I wasn't there and hadn't been there for months."

"Len, I'm so sorry." Steve frowned, squeezing her hand. "Where are ya stayin' now?"

"I bought a little place downtown." She said, placing her head on his shoulder, "It's not much but it's mine."

"I'm sure it's beautiful." The blonde smiled reassuringly, pressing his lips against her forehead. Lennie smiled and didn't say much else.

The can stopped in front of a swanky restaurant and Steve got out first, helping Lennie out of the car. With his hand at the small of her back, he guided her into the swank restaurant.

"Rogers." The soldier told the maitre'd his name and Lennie smiled at the sound. They were led to a table with a pretty white tablecloth that was illuminated by candlelight.

Steve pulled Lennie's chair out for her and she sat down, beaming at the soldier as he sat across from her. She could hardly contain her excitement and was just buzzing with energy.

"I missed you so much, Stevie." Lennie grinned as the waiter filled their glasses with wine. "The letters were nice but nothin' beats havin' ya here in person."

"I missed you too, Len." Steve smiled back a bit nervously, he was the one to break the gaze and he looked down at his menu. "Uh I heard the steak here is great."

The dancer giggled and looked down at her own menu, "I could use the protein."

"Two steaks it is then." Steve smiled politely at the waiter and Lennie bit her lip to contain herself.

"God it's just so odd to see how far we've come." The beauty exclaimed finally, motioning around them, "Two kids from Brooklyn eating steak in a swanky restaurant! Who knew what we said in your kitchen would turn out exactly as we planned, huh!"

Steve smiled brightly and reached for her hand on the table, "I knew you'd be a famous dancer from the moment I saw you walk, Len."

"And it took some time for me to accept you being a soldier but I eventually came around." Lennie insisted before adding quietly, "I just didn't want you to leave me."

"I came back." The soldier reminded the dancer, "I'll always come back to ya."

Lennie beamed so brightly, it seemed as if the sun had come out that night. She squeezed his hand and grinned, "I still can't believe you're here, Steve. This night has been too good, I feel like I'm going to wake up in a second."

"Let's hope ya don't." Steve jested and she laughed prettily, swatting at his hand. The waiter brought out their matching plates and the rest of the meal was spent reminiscing. By the time they were leaving, three glasses of wine had been split between them and the moon was in the middle of the sky.

Lennie let out a loud laugh as they piled into a taxi. She told the driver her address and swung her legs into Steve's lap, telling him another one of her rehearsal stories with the dramatics only she could pull off. The taxi stopped in front of her building and Steve paid the man. They both got out of the car and Lennie lead him to her apartment, stumbling a bit on the way.

"Did you get me drunk to take advantage of me Steven?" Lennie questioned, snickering as her soldier's face turned pink. He stuttered out a response and it made her laugh harder as she unlocked the door to her place.

Finally inside, she kicked off her shoes and headed toward the bedroom. She unpinned her hat and shook out her hair a bit, touching up her lipstick while she had a moment. "Make yourself at home, dear." She called from her room. Everything was a bit fuzzy but she was alright with it as she left the bedroom. She found Steve standing in the middle of everything awkwardly, his eyes darting around the space.

Lennie laughed loudly and walked up to him, snatching his uniform hat from his hands and putting it on. "Dance with me, private." She demanded, though no music played. "You do remember how don't you?"

At the memory of her teaching him, Steve blushed and nodded, sliding his hand to her waist and offering the other to her. Lennie smirked and assumed the position, letting him lead her in a slow waltz.

"You're doing pretty good." She complimented before giving him the stink eye, "Who ya been dancin' with?"

"You were just a good teacher, Len." Steve smiled bashfully as she took a step closer, sliding her hands over his shoulders. He held on to her a little tighter and she gazed up at him with affectionate eyes.

"It means so much to me that you came to my first opening night." Lennie whispered sincerely, resting her head on his shoulder, "The other gals have their parents and spouses… I thought I was gonna be all alone."

"You'll never be alone." The blonde assured, caressing her back soothingly. "Not while I'm around."

The copper girl pulled away slightly and peered up at the soldier, stopping their sway. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled, for the first time in a long time, she looked her age. "I don't ever want you to leave." She admitted with a breathy laugh, her eyes watering, "I know ya have to because ya servin' the country but I…" Lennie trailed off and brushed a hand against his cheek, "I just wanna keep ya here with me, forever."

Steve placed his hand atop of hers and smiled lovingly down at her, "I'm here with ya now."

Lennie beamed brightly and stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against his. He pressed back and she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her foot went up behind her, pointed just like in her dance. Hands trailed trailed to the small of her back and she was pushed further into the embrace.

The copper girl separated their lips for a moment, her big brown eyes beaming up at him. "Do ya wanna see the bedroom, Stevie? It's decorated real nice."

Steve, still flustered from the kiss, blinked before shaking his head, sputtering, "I have a hotel room, Len, and it's gettin' awful late and I don't want ta' take advantage of-!"

Lennie pouted but let go of him, only to reach out and rub her lipstick from his lips. Steve leaned forward at her touch and she bit her lip to hide her smile. "I just wanted to show you my new curtains." She batted her lashes innocently, then sighed, "But I guess you can go." Swaying past him, she picked up his hat from the counter and opened the door, her eyes innocent and wide.

"Uh," Steve swallowed, taking his hat from her hands, "W-what color are they?"

Lennie, with an air of coolness, allowed a small smile, "Maroon. I made them myself."

"I guess I could take a look." The blonde muttered, playing with the brim of his hat. "Since ya made 'em."

"I sure did." Lennie hummed, swinging her door closed. She swayed past him again and looked over her shoulder, "Right this way."

Steve followed her like a lost puppy. Lennie clicked on the lamp in her bedroom and presented her curtains with a flourish, holding them up to the light. "The stichin' pattern was kind of hard to do but I managed-!" She was cut off my Steve tugging her around and kissing her.

Lennie laughed into the kiss and smooched him right back, tugging him to follow her to the bed.

"Ya didn't make those curtains." Steve chastised lowly, putting his hat on the nightstand.

"I sure didn't." Lennie admitted, her smile teasing. She tugged him close to her once again and looked up into his eyes. "But you didn't come all the way here just ta' see my dance."

"I did." The soldier retorted but gripped her hands on his suit, "But I wouldn't be opposed to seein' somethin' else."

The beauty raised an eyebrow at his candor and silently turned around holding her pressed hair up to present her zipper to him. "Go ahead, soldier."

The sound of her zipper becoming undone echoed around the small bedroom and her pretty red dress pooled at her feet, exposing her nude body. Steve gulped behind her and she turned around proudly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't wear underwear under my costumes." She explained, unbuttoning his jacket for him, "They're too tight." The beauty pushed his uniform off of his shoulders and tugged him to her by his tie. The soldier looked like he was trying really hard to keep his gaze on her eyes. "You ever do this before, Steve?" Her only answer was red cheeks and a swift shake of the head.

Lennie smiled sweetly and brushed a hand against his cheek, "It's okay."

"I don't…" Steve muttered, looking down at his feet, "I want to be good… for you."

"Steve ya you." Lennie whispered back, making him look at her. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere in the world than here wit' ya." She assured, brushing her thumb against his cheek. "'Cause I love ya."

Steve Rogers heart almost stopped beating with the honey that dripped from her words. He wondered how he could possibly so lucky to have a beautiful girl like Lennie looking up at him in the way she was.

All his life he had accepted the fact that he would probably end up alone, or worse, dead before he could live the golden years of his life. But here he was, cured of his ailments and in love with the prettiest girl in Brooklyn.

All of his thoughts were stopped when she pressed her lips against his. She switched their positions and urged him to sit on her bed, climbing onto his lap. He kept his hands to his side however and Lennie snickered, grabbing them and placing them on her waist.

The dancer placed gentle pecks on his face as she loosened his tie and raised it over his head. Her skinny fingers then began to unbutton his shirt, smiling against his skin. She pushed the uniform shirt off his body and kissed his lips, running her hands over the new skin.

"Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable, sweetie." Lennie whispered, looking down into his bright eyes.

Steve nodded silently and gave her a small reassuring smile. Pressing his lips to hers, he stood suddenly, making Lennie gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. He turned around and laid her on the bed, his hands finally caressing her soft skin. The sound that uttered from her lips was enough to last him for a lifetime.

She looked down at him and smiled brightly, albeit a little bashfully. Steve smiled back at her and leaned back, tugging his undershirt over his head.

Lennie's mouth dropped as she got a glimpse. "This is new." She whispered, before catching herself. "I mean-!" A kiss silenced her words and she laughed at herself, reaching down to tug at his belt. She got it unbuckled in record time and as she slipped a hand into his work slacks, Steve groaned into her mouth.

"That sounded so pretty, Stevie." The beauty grinned, pecking his chin and continuing to palm him through his boxers.

Steve didn't reply, only gasping above her. Lennie smiled, he was so pretty. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were shut tight, his mouth gaping. "You're so pretty."

"Len." Steve choked out, burying his face into her neck. "Please don't stop."

Lennie smiled again and nodded, cradling his head to her neck and slipping her hand under his boxers. She shivered as he gasped against her skin. Whispering loving words, she began to fully jack him off, pressing her lips to his temple.

Steve's hips began to thrust against her hand and he clutched her tighter to him as he cried out, spurts of cum coating her hand. He twitched against her for a moment more before pulling away.

"Good?" Lennie asked with innocent eyes, her mask melting into a smirk.

Steve simply kissed her and kicked off his pants, urging her further onto the bed. Lennie smiled up at him teasingly and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer to her. She reached between them to find him hard again already. Her eyes widened and Steve blushed.

"It's the serum." He muttered the explanation, groaning as she lined him up with her slit.

"It's a miracle." Lennie retorted, letting out a gasp of her own as she slid his head into her.

Steve's breath caught in his throat and he lost himself for a moment, thrusting into her roughly.

"Woah big boy," The beauty dug her nails into his biceps, "Wait a minute."

The blonde frowned, guilt in his blue eyes, "Sorry."

"Go slow." Lennie muttered, cupping his cheek. "Real slow."

Steve nodded and obliged, moving his hips as she told him. In a moment, they were lost in each other. Blue eyes gazed into brown and limbs tangled together. The bed squeaked with every ministration and laughter was shared when the other made a noise that was a bit too loud.

Soon, Lennie's feet were arching and Steve's brow furrowed. Their embrace got a little tighter and more desperate, the lovers whispering words of adoration to each other. They both came with the other's name on their lips.

"You did really good at your home today, Len," Steve started lowly, him and Lennie facing each other on the bed, "'m not much of a cultured guy but I thought it was beautiful. I cried."

"Ya cried?" Lennie questioned getting a nod in response, "Ya sap." She teased, pinching his cheek.

"You were so pretty." The soldier continued, his eyes shining, "And I remembered all the times that ya danced in the street and around my apartment… It was like seein' an angel. I saw my dream fa' ya' recognized, because all I ever thought of ya, even back then, was an angel."

Lennie's lip quivered and a tear fell down her cheek. Steve wiped it and smiled crookedly. "Sap." He quipped.

"Shut up." The beauty snapped, pressing her lips to his hand, "I still can't believe ya here."

"I wouldn't've missed it for the world." Steve muttered, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Ya the love of my life, Len. Been the love of my life since ya saved me from Frankie in that alley."

"I told Frankie to stop messin' with the kids." Lennie smiled teasingly, before biting her lip. "I always liked ya but I think the moment I realized I loved ya was when we were dancin' all close in ya apartment and ya told me, ya said, 'Ya gonna be great, Len'. Of course I knew that already but… nobody had ever said it ta' me. They always treated my dancin' like some pipe dream. But not you. Ya believed in me."

Steve swallowed thickly, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He chewed his lip and let out a watery chuckle when Lennie cupped his cheek. "I'm glad it was you, Len." He muttered, not just talking about the alley.

"I'm glad it was you, Stevie." Lennie whispered back, not just talking about tonight.


	8. When You Open It To Speak, Are You Smart

Lenore Dolores Beacon sighed heavily as she was tugged along by her girlfriends down the streets of Manhattan. She was dressed in an A-line maroon dress and a matching hat was pinned to her pressed waves. It was their day off from the ballet, a starry Monday night, and the girls had taken that opportunity to get tickets to a Captain America show. Well, Giselle and Mary got tickets and were making Lennie come with them.

The show had been running for two months now and it was such a hit, it got extended to half a year. Lennie was rolling in the dough and each week, she sent her mother a check. The ornery woman never cashed them. It was no skin off Lennie's back, she was trying and that's all she could do.

"I cannot wait to see his American ass in those tights!" Giselle exclaimed, earning stares from some of the people on the street.

Lennie's scoff melted into a large grin as she cackled loudly at the vulgar parisian. "Ya can't say things like that on the street, Gee!"

"Hell, we were all thinkin' it, Lennie B." Mary sung in a sultry tone all her own, "I know one of his dancers and they say he's just as cute without the helmet." She blew out the smoke of their shared cigarette and passed it to Lennie.

"I don't need a cute guy, I got-!"

"Stevie!" Mary and Giselle finished mockingly.

"Ya just jealous." Lennie snapped, passing the cigarette to Giselle, "And that's ugly."

"Yeah, okay, Mrs. Rogers." Giselle quipped as Mary started humming 'Here Comes the Bride'. The french woman joined in and the two of them spun around Lennie teasingly.

"Laugh it up, bitches." The copper spitfire sneered, "Ya better not break ya ankles."

Giselle and Mary laughed themselves silly and threw their arms around Lennie. "Oh hush, we're almost there."

The three dancers made it there in no time and got in line. As Giselle and Mary chatted to each other, Lennie looked down the line to see how long they would have to wait. She caught the eyes of the ticket taker and the white man's eyes widened, waving her over. She furrowed her brows and looked around but he pointed to her again. Leaving her friends, she walked to the front of the line.

"Were ya wavin' ta' me?"

"Are you Lennie Beacon?" The guy questioned before holding up a program to her face. "You are!"

"I am." Lennie nodded with a smile.

"I saw Swan Lake last week and absolutely adored it! I cried!"

"Well thanks a bunch." The copper dancer's face warmed and she bashfully grinned.

"Listen, what are your seats?"

The words didn't connect to Lennie until she realized what he meant. "Oh!" She gasped, looking back in the line and waving at her friends to come up with her. Giselle and Mary hurried to the front of the line with her. "What are our seats?"

"We're in the balcony." Mary answered, batting her lashes, "How ya doin' handsome?"

"Hi," The man nodded but his focus remained on Lennie, "I can get you front row seats if you sign my program, Miss Beacon."

"Front row?" Lennie repeated, taking the pen that was presented to her, "I'll sign ya program but we don't need-!" An elbow to her side from Giselle shut her up. "I mean, sure." With a quick hand she signed her name just like all the times she practiced, dotting the 'i' with a heart. "Here ya go, sir."

The man beamed at her and unclipped the velvet rope, "Follow me." The girls did just that and were lead to seats front row and center.

"Here are some passes for after the show for you and your friends, Miss Beacon." The usher grinned, giving them the papers. "It was great meeting you!"

"Thanks, you too!" Lennie smiled, waving as he walked away. She turned back to her friends with wide eyes. "Did ya'll just see that? I'm famous, honey!"

They both laughed loudly and Giselle took out her fan, waving it over Lennie's face. "Bow down to the queen of dance, the ebony swan, the mistress of moonlight; Lennie Beacon."

Lennie waved her hand like a parade princess and they all giggled, trying to quiet down when other people started funneling in.

"I can believe I'm going to meet my American lover tonight." Giselle smirked, her hazel eyes narrowing. "I'm gonna show him what Paris tastes like."

"Cigarettes and red wine." Mary quipped, snickering as Giselle pushed her. "I'm just happy we'll get a picture with the guy, something to light up my evenin's."

"Ya both nasty." Lennie snapped, with a finger to her lips, "There's kids in here!"

"They'll learn soon enough." Giselle started, applying lipstick to her lips and fluffing her curls, "When I show him how to cancan."

"The show is startin'." Mary hushed her as the lights went down.

Lennie sighed lowly and tried to focus her attention as the pretty USO girls started marching out. Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to Mary, "We can do that."

"And better, too." Mary whispered back, "Oh! There's Margie!" She pointed to a red head on stage, performing her heart out.

"I hate these propaganda shows…" Lennie muttered, getting shushed by the woman beside her. She mugged the white lady until she turned back toward the stage.

The star of the show marched on and Lennie tilted her head, he was kind of cute.

"Every bond you buy is a bullet in ya best guy's gun!" The hero announced proudly, the girls making a line behind him. He walked along the line and kept talking, but the words fell on deaf ears. When he got to the end of the line, he smiled boyishly.

Okay, Lennie could admit, he was very cute.

The hero walked to center stage again and the girls stayed in their line. Lennie's eyes stayed on the hero and she smiled slightly, completely enamored by the guy in the suit. She was so enamored, she did not notice an actor dressed as Hitler coming up behind him until it was too late. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Captain America turned around just in time to punch him in the face.

Lennie grinned and clapped her hands with everyone else, biting her lip when she caught Mary's smirk. "Shut up." She mumbled, though the smile returned as she looked on stage.

Soon the show was over and Lennie stood with the rest of the crowd to give a standing ovation, the hero took one bow and hurriedly left the stage; a note of a true amateur.

"Let's go get our pictures!" Mary exclaimed, pushing Lennie to the aisle. The girls made their way backstage and presented their passes to the security man, bouncing with excitement when they were let in.

There was a small line of people already there and Lennie forced her friends to the back. "It won't kill us to wait." She muttered, much to the chagrin of her friends. Giselle and Mary used the time to preen themselves and even Lennie snuck and put more red on her lips.

People got in line behind them and when their turn came, Giselle ran up there first. She whispered something to the hero that made him turn beat red and she kissed his cheek when the camera flashed. Mary was next and she wrapped herself around his arm like a python, smoldering at the camera like it was a headshot.

Lennie was the last of the group to go up there and as she made eye contact with the hero, she smiled shyly. "I don't want anythin' special. I certainly ain't gonna harass ya like those heathens ova' there." She uttered, fluffing her hair. She stood next to the buff man and gave a small smile, the camera flashing. The copper girl dropped it and looked up at the hero again, "Thank you." She chimed graciously, furrowing her brows as the actor fumbled for words.

"Okay now all of us!" Giselle insisted, pushing Lennie into Captain America.

The dancer stumbled but he caught her and she found herself lost in his clear eyes for a moment. She was brought out of it when Mary yelled, "Smile!" Lennie did so, smiling prettily as the camera flashed.

The girls were given information on how to get their pictures and Giselle and Mary walked off, while Lennie lingered for a moment. She looked back to the actor to see him already staring at her. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, she turned around and nearly ran after her friends. She was left to wait alone, as the two girls had needed to use the bathroom.

Lennie leaned against the wall and fingered the chain of her purse as she waited, her mind, even though she felt terrible about it, was on that actor. She turned to look at the bathroom doors and when she turned her head back around, he was there.

The dancer quickly straightened herself, clutching her purse. "Hi."

"Hi." The actor finally spoke, "Did you like the show?"

"I have a boyfriend." Lennie quickly answered, "A fiance, we're practically married."

The actor nodded and put his head down, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Lennie scoffed and jutted her hip out, ready for war. "What's so funny?" She didn't get an answer, only more laughter, "Ya think ya can just come out here and sweet talk me like them otha' girls? Then laugh at me when I tell ya I'm happily married? Ya got anotha' thing comin' who do ya-!" Her words were cut off when he removed his mask. Her mouth dropped and she suddenly felt very stupid.

"Married, huh Len?" Steve raised his brows and crossed his arms.

"Shut up." Lennie whined, hanging her head as she walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and the dancer looked up at him with a pout on her lips. Steve kissed her pout and she giggled, pushing him away from her. "Why are ya here? And in tights?"

Steve opened his mouth to start to explain, but it was at that moment that Giselle and Mary came out the bathroom. They took one look at the two of them and burst into giggles, winking at them as they left the theatre.

"So?" Lennie urged, crossing her arms.

Steve looked around the room and nodded towards backstage, grabbing her hand. They walked through the USO girls and Lennie could feel the glares, staring hardly right back. He lead her to his dressing room and closed the door, his eyes widening as she pressed him against it. She raised herself on the tips of her toes and kissed him softly, smiling.

"Hi." She whispered over his lips.

"Hi." Steve whispered back, his boyish smile on display.

"I knew recognized it." Lennie chimed, taking a step back to look around the room. "I know that smile anywhere!" She gloated bouncing on her feet, "Oh Stevie, ya did so good! Made me fall in love all over again!"

Steve blushed and leaned against his vanity counter, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Thanks, Len."

"You're welcome, Stevie." Lennie winked, sitting down on the small couch. "So?" She raised a brow, motioning to his costume.

"Oh, right." Steve smiled bashfully, throwing his mask on the vanity. "Well, it was kinda in the works when I visited last time, but they've been usin' me as a propaganda figure. To help raise money for bonds. It's been goin' good, I even got a picture in the works. And look," He paused, grabbing something from his bag and handing it to her. It was a comic book. "It looks like me, right?"

Lennie giggled and nodded, flipping through the pages, "It does." Her smile slightly faltered as she looked up again. Putting the book aside, she stood from the couch, walking over to her man. "All this is real nice, Stevie, but… How are you?"

"I'm happy just to help." Steve replied, the rehashed answer making him wince. Lennie raised her brows and he sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted… I wanted to be at the front lines with everyone else. I thought this new body would help that but…" He huffed, clenching his jaw, "I'm just their puppet."

"Hey," Lennie whispered, cupping his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Hey." She repeated softly, brushing her thumb against his cheek. "It's okay." She soothed, her sweet voice warming him instantly. "At least, your comic book looks nice." She quipped, making him chuckle. "How about you come back to my house and I make you a heaping bowl of soup."

Steve frowned, "I have to leave in the morning, Len."

"Well," Lennie sung, raising her watch to her face, "It is nine o'clock and we can be home by nine forty-five. Who says we have ta' sleep?"

God, Steve was in love with her.

That love was the only thing that went through his mind as he grabbed her hand and ran out of his dressing room.

After the stew was made and their bellies felt fat, they laid in bed together, Lennie in Steve's lap as he drew circles on her back. The afterglow of sex on the both of them.

"Y'know," Lennie whispered, her voice still managing to feel the room, "It's not so bad. I'm sure if ya stick with this propaganda thing, you'll be called in eventually."

"Ya think so?" Steve whispered back, nuzzling into her hair.

"Yeah." She looked up from his chest and smiled brightly, "Ya gonna be great, Rogers."

"Maybe we can be great togetha'." The blonde retorted with a wink.

In the morning when Lennie woke up, the bed was empty but a note was on her nightstand. She sat up and looked it over, a smile spreading across her face as she realized it wasn't a note at all, but a drawing of her sleeping with Steve's signature on the bottom. She hugged it to her chest and sighed, falling back against the sheets.


	9. Don't Change a Hair For Me

Captain America had turned into a real hero, much to the delight of Lenore Beacon. Well, at first it was. But then he started getting called out to missions and the visits became less and less frequent until a two whole years had passed since she had seen him in person. Of course, she kept up with the latest comic books and news clippings on him, but there was nothing like seeing her love.

The letters were few and far between; the last one was dated over three months ago.

Steve Rogers' leg was bouncing in excitement as the plane flying him and Buck back to New York crossed over the water. The aircraft was being flown by Howard Stark, a new friend and ally that he had met while overseas. The three men decided that it was time for a break, much to the chagrin of their commanding officers, and had snuck a military grade plane out of England. Steve usually wasn't up for these shenanigans but he had a gal waiting for him.

"Calm down, buddy." Bucky chuckled at him, slapping a hand on his back. "I'm sure Lennie'll be there when ya get back."

"She's probably steamed at me." The blonde mumbled, resorting to cracking his knuckles to combat the nervousness. "It's been a year."

"Lenore is a hot head," Bucky grinned, elbowing him, "Remember when she dumped that milkshake on my head?"

"You deserved it, Buck."

"Yeah, well, she could have used a chocolate one. I hate strawberry." They both shared a laugh and Bucky patted him on the back again, "Look, if it makes ya feel better, I'll go with ya."

"Really?" Steve questioned as he nodded, "Thanks."

"I'm not doin' it for you, jerk." The charming brunette smirked, "I just wanna see Miss Lennie B."

"Your gal's a dancer, right?" Howard called from the cockpit, "I bet her legs run for miles."

"The passageway to a heaven undiscovered by man." Bucky quipped, standing up, "And her face is pretty, too. She liked him before the surgery."

"And she's cute?"

"Grade A, I wouldn't lie to ya."

Steve groaned and shook his head, "Can ya stop talkin' about Len like that? Y'know she'd hit ya if she were here."

"She's a rough one, huh?" Howard smirked, "I could-!"

"Shut up." Steve snapped, his tone changing. Bucky and Howard shared looks before doing just that.

A rough landing and a cab ride later, Steve was walking up the steps of Lennie's apartment building, flowers in his hand. Bucky was going to meet the both of them later for dinner, Steve had decided it was better to go alone.

Taking a deep breath, Steve knocked on the door before taking a step back.

"Just a minute!" Lennie's voice rang as he heard her footsteps against the wooden floors. A moment later, the door opened and Lennie's friendly smile dropped. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hi." Steve greeted, his own smile faltering.

"Hello." Lennie murmured, leaning against the doorway. "How are ya been, Steve?"

"Good." The blonde answered, awkwardly handing her the flowers. "I got ya these."

"Thank you." The dancer nodded, holding the bouquet.

Steve's heart dropped and he was suddenly very embarrassed. "I-I-I'm sorry for poppin' up on ya like this."

"It's okay." Lennie soothed, biting her lip, "I just wasn't expectin' ya is all. Um, give me one second." She closed the door and left him there.

Tears brimmed in his eyes but he held them in, swallowing the emotion he was feeling. She had obviously found someone else and who could blame her? She was a beautiful dancer who he had all but abandoned. He didn't deserve her.

Lennie opened the door again, this time wider, "You can come in now."

Steve took his hat off and nodded, noting that she had placed his flowers in a vase on the table.

"Have a seat." She smiled politely, sitting down with him.

"Len," Steve started, fumbling with his cap, "I don't mean to take up none of ya time but I just wanted to see you. I missed yoa."

"I haven't heard from ya in a long time, Steve." Lennie sighed, looking very tired. "I woulda' thought you were dead if not for the papah'."

"I know and I'm sorry." Steve apologized again, "Things have just been really busy-!"

"I've been busy too." Lennie snapped, a frown now on her face, "But I still found time to write ya."

"I'm-!"

"And I still found time ta' call."

"I'm-!"

"And I still found time ta' try to see ya! You have no idea what I went through these past coupla' years. I missed ya so much but every time I tried to contact you, ya weren't there or you could only talk for a few minutes! Then ya stopped answerin' altogetha'." Lennie's voice kept climbing with every word, "Ya made me feel so stupid and now ya poppin' up at my door tellin' me how sorry you are? Well I'm sorry too-!"

Loud babbling interrupted her tirade and her face dropped. Furrowing his brows, Steve watched her get up and hasten to the sound.

"It's okay." He heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Before he could question it, Lennie appeared from the hallway carrying a baby. It was a girl, draped in a pink with ribbons in her curly hair. She was bouncing the little girl and as she turned her back to him, the baby looked up. Her eyes were bright blue.

If that weren't enough, the little girl raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. His heart swelled.

"Mamamama." She babbled, turning away from him. "Mamamamama!"

"I know, I know." Lennie cooed as she handed the baby a bottle. The little girl shut up and raised it to her mouth, bouncing excitedly.

The soldier swallowed and slowly rose to his feet, just as Lennie turned to face him. She said nothing as he walked up to her, only staring with those pretty brown eyes. Blue eyes were soon on him again when the little one turned her head.

Steve smiled softly at the girl and tearfully asked what her name was.

"Susan Lee." Lennie whispered, her own tears threatening to spill, "But I call her Susie."

"She's beautiful." He choked out, reaching up and touching her little hand. "She looks like you."

Lennie smiled and nodded, looking down at her daughter, "But she gets her eyes from her dad."

"Len." Steve sobbed, though he beamed at his child. "Len, why didn't-! When were you-!"

"I tried." Lennie interjected, "I tried but you were so busy and I just… You're Captain America. And Captain America doesn't have a baby."

"But Steve Rogers does." The soldier retorted as the girl dropped her bottle. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. He waved back at her and she beamed, a replication of Lennie's smile on her face.

"Mamamamama." Susie called with a giggle, "Mamamamama!" She urged, reaching her hands out to him.

"Can I…?"

Lennie snickered and raised Susie up, "She's yours, Stevie."

Steve blushed and wiped his eyes, taking the girl in his arms. He held her close to him and she blinked, her hands going to his face.

"Hi, Susie." The soldier cooed, as she clapped her hands, "I'm your daddy." Susie was too enamored with the pins on his uniform to listen. "You're so beautiful." He choked, swallowing down another set of tears as he tugged her dress. He looked over to a beaming Lennie and she wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. "Is she…" He trailed, with a frown, "Can she…"

"She's perfect. Not a sick bone in her body." Lennie smiled proudly, "She even started walkin' early."

Steve shared her proud smile and looked back at Susie, who was bouncing in his arms. He looked at Lennie.

"Put her down. It's okay."

He did as he was told and set her on the ground, the baby smiling brightly. As soon as she was on her feet she bounced, clapping her hands.

"Len, look!" Steve exclaimed excitedly, watching his daughter laugh.

Lennie giggled at the new parent and nodded, lowering to their level. "Yeah she tends to do that."

The soldier grinned widely, "She's a dancer!"

At the sound of his voice, Susie turned to him and wiggled her fingers. He waved back and she let out a happy squeal, looking to her mother.

"Mamamamama!" Susie grinned, pointing at Steve.

Lennie nodded with a smile, "Yeah that's your dad, kitty cat."

Susie smiled and toddled away, dropping a few times before disappearing down the hallway.

"Len," Steve muttered, his hand covering hers on the ground, "I'm so sorry ya had ta' go through this alone."

"I wasn't alone." Lennie replied, her eyes on something behind him, "She was here."

Susie wobbled back into the room with her arms full of toys. She dropped them between her mother and father then dropped down, handing a toy to Lennie then a toy to Steve.

"Kiki!" Susie shouted, pointing at the cat she gave him. "Memow."

After an hours worth of playing, Susie could barely keep her eyes open. She put up a fight when Lennie picked her up, only to succumb to her warmth. Before she passed out, she looked up at her daddy and wiggled her fingers one last time, yawning. "Nigh nigh."

Lennie rubbed her daughter's back and put her down for her nap, placing a blanket over her. Kissing her head, she smiled gently and rose, closing the door behind herself.

Taking a deep breath, she padded down the hallway to see Steve still on the ground. Biting her lip, she tried to think of the words. "I found out a month after your show but I wasn't gonna tell ya. Giselle knew a doctor that kept secrets and I just started my career and… I went to my appointment but I couldn't… I just thought about how my momma was so quick ta' kick me out and I couldn't do that to my baby. I kept it from everyone for as long as I could but I eventually had to quit. I had enough money saved but…" She paused to stifle a sob, "I tried to tell you."

Steve slowly raised from the floor and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.

That was all Lennie needed to start sobbing. "I was all alone. My mother didn't even answer when I knocked on her door. But all of it didn't mattah' the moment I saw her face."

Steve shushed her and rubbed her back comfortingly, "I'm so sorry, Len."

"I'm sorry." The dancer retorted into his chest, "I shoulda found a way ta' tell ya. You had every right ta' know."

The soldier held her for a few long moments more before declaring boldly, "Len, I'm staying here."

"What?" Lennie breathed pulling away.

"I'm staying here with you and Susie. I'm not going back with Buck."

"Steve," Lennie shook her head, "As much as I want that, ya can't-!"

"I have a family now, Len. I can't just go halfway around the world and risk my life. I have the two of ya ta' think about!"

"Steven Grant, no!" The dancer pushed away from him, "Absolutely not. This has been ya dream since-!"

"What about your dreams?" Steve retorted grabbing her, "What about dancin' on Broadway and proven ya ma wrong? If you had to give it up, so do I!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I asked you ta' do this." Lennie whispered, "We haven't seen each other in two years. We're not even married."

"Then ya gotta marry me."

"Ya out of ya damn mind, Rogers!" Lennie exclaimed, wiggling free of his hold. "Ya crazy!"

"Lennie ya all I ever think about." Steve admitted, his tone serious, "It's been that way since the alleyway. Ya saw me when no one else did. I lay in my bunk thinkin' about what ya doin' or who ya with. And now we got a baby together. I never thought in my life I'd have such a beautiful kid and that's 'cause of you. Lenore Dolores, ya gotta marry me." He commanded before his face softened, "Ya my soulmate."

Lennie's brows furrowed and she frowned, her eyes gleaming with tears. "I don't wanna ruin ya life." She sniffed, hugging herself, "I don't know anything about bein' somebody's wife."

"I don't care." Steve retorted softly, "That don't matter ta' me, I just want ya to be my wife." He lowered himself to on knee and grabbed her hand, "The only way my life would be ruined is if ya said no." He searched her dark eyes and pleaded, "Please."

Lennie bit her lip and was silent. Steve's heart dropped and his hands began to shake. His eyes left hers and stared at her feet instead.

"I get to make my own dress." Her voice chimed and he looked up with wide eyes. "And tell Bucky not to sleep with-!" Her demands were cut off with a laugh as Steve wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and spun her, his grin beaming.

"We're getting married." Steve muttered lowering her down to his lips, "Ya marryin' me."

"And ya marryin' me." Lennie retorted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And we got a baby."

"A beautiful baby." Steve beamed, nuzzling his nose. "With my eyes."

"Ya beautiful eyes." The beauty sung, pecking his lips.

"Y'know, I thought ya had a fella' in here and that's why you were so secretive."

Lennie snorted and rolled her eyes, hitting his chest. "Now why would I have fella' in here when I got the guy who'll march shore ta' shore fa' America?"

Steve groaned, "Len-!"

"From Hoboken to Spokane?" Lennie continued to tease loudly, laughing as he frowned, "The star spangled man, with a-!" Loud babbling interrupted and she laughed harder, lifting Susie up in her arms, "Who's strong and brave, her to save the American way!" The baby clapped her hands and squealed as her mother danced around her father. "Who's-!"

Steve wrapped his arms around the two of them and Susie smiled as he kissed her mother to silence her.

Steve finally had his family.


	10. Not If You Care For Me

Lennie did in fact make her own dress.

It was pristinely white and showed off her beautifully dark shoulders and prominent collarbone. The sleeves were a sheer lace and covered a third of her arms, stopping right after her elbow. It was snug on her tiny ballerina waist, only to branch out into tiered lacy layers.

Lennie could not stop staring at it on the hanger as she sat at her vanity. Her long hair was currently being pinned back and decorated with flowers by Mary and Giselle was dusting blush on her cheeks, while baby Susie was playing with her doll.

"Giselle will you quit blubberin'?" Mary snapped, rolling her eyes, "Ya gonna ruin her makeup!"

"I'm just so happy!" Giselle sniffed making Lennie laugh. At the sound of her mother's laughter, Susie started to giggle too. "I've never been to a wedding before!"

"Ya gonna have to get it togetha', Gee." Lennie teased with a smile, "I can't have all the attention on ya cryin'."

"Speakin' of attention," Mary murmured, "Who gets to walk with that hunky Bucky Barnes?"

Lennie gagged facetiously, "Flip a coin, whoever loses gets 'em."

"You can have him, May may." Giselle urged, now finished with Lennie's makeup. "I want Howard."

Mary and Lennie looked at Giselle before sharing a look between them. "I knew it was a bad idea to put all of ya in the same hotel." The bride snickered, "He speaks french, don't he?"

"Oui." The french dame breathed, falling back on the bed, "But he does more than _speak_ it."

"Baby in the room!" Lennie snapped with a scowl.

"There's a baby in her womb." Mary retorted with a snicker, pining the last gadenina into her hair. "All done! Let's get that dress on!"

The spring bride nodded and stood up, watching with hawk like eyes as Giselle lifted the dress from the rack.

"Arms up, Miss Rogahs." Mary teased and Lennie obeyed, holding her breath and closing her eyes. She had never actually seen herself in her dress, she wanted it to be a complete surprise. She had an idea of what it would look like, but nothing could really prepare her for when she would see it. The ribbon that tied her into the dress was pulled tight and she was so nervous her hands were shaking. She heard gasps from her bridesmaids and her heart dropped.

"Okay," Giselle soft voice sounded from her side, "On three."

"One." Mary started, squeezing her shoulders.

"Two." Giselle continued, sliding her hand into Lennie's.

"Three." The three of them whispered and Lennie's eyes popped open.

The dancer had to tell herself to breathe. She looked beautiful, like a princess of a forgotten kingdom. Her dress fit her perfectly and in all of her drawings and dreams, she could never imagine that it would look like this.

"Oh my God." Lenore Dolores, who finally felt like the name fit her in this dress, muttered as her kid wiggled in between the three dancers.

"Mommy," Susie called, looking up at her with shining eyes, "You look like a prensess."

Giselle and Mary cooed as Lennie bent down to pick her up. "Thank you, kitty cat."

"Hey Susie Q, you got a dress just like mama's!" Mary chimed as the little girl beamed at her, "Ya wanna put it on?"

"Yeah!" Susie cheered.

"Yeah!" Giselle cheered back, taking her in her arms and beginning to leave the room. "We're gonna put flowers in your hair, just like mommy!" Susie cheered and wiggled her fingers at her mother, Mary following after the two.

"We're leaving in an hour, don't runaway!" The bridesmaid winked at her friend, closing the door after her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lennie muttered still staring at herself in the mirror. She spun once, just to watch her skirt twirl around her. She giggled girlishly and bit her lip, an unimaginable amount of happiness running through her.

A true dancer at heart, Lennie lowered her shoulders and extended her arms, placing her bare feet in first positions. Raising herself on her toes, she did one of her spins from Swan Lake and landed in a pose, beaming at herself in the mirror.

"Still got it, Lennie B."

A knock at the door interrupted her show and she tiptoed to the door, laughing as she opened it. Her smile quickly fell.

"Lenore Dolores." The light voice of her mother greeted, walking past her into the hotel room.

Lennie swallowed and shut the door, leaning against it so she could find her footing. May Eleanor Beacon was a strong woman with the will of an ox and a head as hard as steel. When she made up her mind, nothing could change it and as her dark brown eyes studied Lennie in her wedding dress, the young woman couldn't meet them.

"Mama." Lennie finally spoke, her eyes on the ground.

"I read in the papah' that you were gettin' married today." Miss May informed her daughter taking out said paper, "Imagine my surprise that my only child in this world is gettin' married and I didn't know."

"I didn't… I didn't think ya would…"

"That I would what?" Her mother's voice hit her like a bullet, sharp and burrowing into her skin, "That I would want ta' be there ta' see ya throw ya life away?" She questioned, looking her up and down, "Does he know that you have a bastard child? Does he know that you used sneak out at all hours of the night doin' who knows what with who knows who? Does he know that ya just a whore who-!"

"I am not, mama." Lennie found her voice, "I am not a whore. Or a failure. And you will not call my baby a bastard." Her chest heaved as she finally made eye contact with her mother.

"Who do ya think ya talkin' to?"

"You." The bride snapped with as much venom as she could, "All I wanted was fa' ya to be proud of me, mama. For you to be proud of me achievin' my dream. But because you never got ta' be a dancer, you couldn't find in ya self to be happy fa' me. And when I was pregnant and had nothin', I started to believe everything ya said about me. I started to think about how I failed you as a daughter and how great of a mother ya were. But when I looked into the face of my baby, I realized something. It wasn't me who was a failure, it was you. Maybe if you had followed ya dreams, you wouldn't have had to push aside mine."

Miss May sneered, "Oh how proud ya are, Lenore. So pristine and pretty now but just wait." She smiled bitterly, "He's gonna leave ya all alone, just like ya daddy did me."

Lennie shook her head, a tight grin on her lips, "Steve would never do that. Unlike daddy, he actually loves me."

The sharp sound of a slap echoed throughout the room and Lennie's head whipped to the side. Her hand shot up to her cheek and she glared at her mother. "Get out. Get out!"

"Right away, Miss Beacon." The old woman snarled, marching away from her. She flung open the door to see a little girl with bright blue eyes. The bitter woman paused for a moment, her expression softening as the baby wiggled her fingers at her.

"Get out." Lennie called louder, rushing to the door to take Susie from Giselle. "Now."

With one last look at her daughter, May Eleanor Beacon walked away.

Lennie's chest heaved as anger ran through her. She turned away from her two friends and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. A small hand on her cheek was enough to bring her back to reality.

"Mama," Susie smiled, "We matchin'."

The bride managed a small smile for her daughter and nodded, tugging on a rogue curl, "We sure are, kitty cat."

"We need ta' see daddy." The blue eyed copper girl reminded her mother, "Geegee says he waitin'!"

"Ya right." Lennie whispered, hugging her baby to her chest, "He is. He'll always be waitin' for us, baby."

"Well we won't!" Mary snapped with a wink, "Now let's go!"

"Wait, wait!" Giselle protested, grabbing Lennie's veil from the vanity. The taller woman grabbed a hat pin and stuck it through the flattened fascinator, then draped the lace over her friends face. "Perfect."

"Let's go, time's a wastin'." Mary urged again, this time grabbing Lennie's bouquet for her.

"Time's a wastin'!" Susie parroted, clapping her hands as all of them rushed out of the room.

A town car was waiting downstairs and they all piled in, Giselle holding up Lennie's long veil.

"Step on it, mister!"

The driver tipped his hat and they were off, arriving at the church in no time, where bells were ringing.

"We're so late." Giselle grumbled as the door was opened.

"I can't be late I'm the goddamn guest of honor." Lennie retorted, though she felt nervous.

"Okay headliner, calm ya self. Gi, alert everybody that we're here. I'll take Susie and Len, just wait by the door and for the love of God don't let no one see ya!" Mary was the oldest and the bossiest, but she got stuff done.

Lennie watched her friends run off, her bouquet shoved into her hands as she waited in the shadows. She fiddled with her fingers and took deep breaths, pacing back and forth.

Mary, Giselle and Susie came back soon enough and the sound of the organ began to play. Her lovely bossy bridesmaid lifted her veil and smiled softly, pinching her cheek.

"Okay Lennie B," Mary chimed, her eyes sweeping over her face, "This is the biggest performance of ya life and the house is packed. But the only one that matters is gonna be lookin' at you like the God looks down at the angels." Twirling a loose curl around her finger, the older girl sniffed. "Ya look beautiful, Lennie."

Giselle nodded with a smile, throwing an arm around both of them. "You're the first of us to get married. You're the best dancer out of all of us and ya got the cutest baby I've ever seen."

"Ya gonna do great." Mary added with a grin, pressing their heads together like they used to before shows. "Everything before this moment is no more."

"Everything after this moment is better than before." Giselle recounted with a grin.

"And everything between was just a dream." Lennie finished the chant, smiling as they kissed both of her cheeks.

Giselle pulled down her veil and fluffed her skirt, while Mary handed Susie her basket of flower petals.

The organ's tune changed and Giselle took got her matching bouquet and stood at the doors, her posture immediately changing. She looked back and winked at Lennie as the large wooden doors opened for her. She then pointed her toe and was off.

Mary took her place after Giselle and smirked wickedly at Lennie, blowing a facetious kiss before following the french woman.

Lennie raised her veil and bent down to Susie's level, smiling brightly. "Y'know what ta' do, right kitty cat?"

"Yeah." Susie grinned back, bouncing on her feet. "Throw flowers and go ta' daddy!"

"That's right, honey bee." Lennie laughed, seeing Steve in her daughter's blue eyes. She smoothed down an ebony curl and pressed her lips against Susie's forehead. "Okay baby, go get 'em."

Susie giggled and grabbed her basket, toddling up to the doorway like she had seen her aunts do. She looked back at her mother and wiggled her fingers, a large smile on her face. Then, just like a real professional, she trotted into the hall.

Lennie took a deep breath and stood, tugging her veil down over her face. The telltale notes of the most famous song in the world began to play and the dancer walked to her place, shoulders back and down, her chin high.

With one last deep breath, the doors opened for her and all she could see was blue eyes. She gripped her bouquet tight and everything went away. Her mother's words, her father's disappearance, her collapsed dream; all of it didn't matter because the way Steve's eyes were watering made all of it fade away.

Lennie stopped in front of Steve and smiled brightly, as the priest began to speak. Steve was dressed in the nicest tuxedo she had ever seen and she could see tears pooling in his eyes.

Everything the priest was saying was muffled and all she could focus on was they way Steve was looking at her.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Lenore Dolores Beacon, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Lennie beamed and sniffled, repeating the vow back to him. "I, Lenore Dolores Beacon, take you, Steven Grant Rogers, fa' my lawful husband, ta' have and ta' hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Can we have the rings, please?"

Bucky with a smile and a wink handed Steve his ring while Lennie's bouquet was taken from her by Mary and exchanged for her ring.

"I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my commitment to you." Steve recited, taking her hand and sliding the little silver circle on her finger.

"I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my commitment ta' ya." Lennie repeated, doing the same.

"It is now time for the lighting of the unity candle." The priest chimed, lighting a match and handing it to the couple.

Steve placed his hand on top of Lennie's and together they lit the candle, the fire burning bright and strong.

"Now," The priest bellowed, his voice bouncing around the church, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Steve lifted her veil, Lennie's face spread into a wide grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on her toes, giving him a smooch that he would never forget. Steve chuckled into her mouth and pressed back just as urgently, wrapping his arms around her waist. The guests whooped and hollered and they were forcibly separated by the priest.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers." He announced and the organ began to play. Steve held his arm out for her and she weaved her own into it, holding a hand out for Susie who toddled up and grabbed it.

All together as one, the Rogers fluttered down the aisle and out of the chapel, their friends following behind them and cheering. The towne car's doors were already open and Lennie picked up Susie while Steve lifted her dress for her so she could walk down the steps. Once they were safely on the ground, Lennie got into the car first, with Susie on her lap and Steve squeezed in after.

The car took of toward the reception hall that they had rented and it was silent inside, save for the cans hitting the pavement behind them.

Lennie glanced at Steve from the corner of her eye and held in a smile, looking forward as he looked at her. Silently, she placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Without a word, Steve wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers. Susie tucked herself between them and smiled up at her parents, the scene looking like a picture out of a story book.

They were happy, they were together, they were the Rogers and nothing was going to keep them apart ever again.


	11. Stay Little Valentine Stay

"Wendy, turn out that foot, honey." Lennie, clad in her own black leotard and a black wrap skirt, commented as she walked around her pupils. Her shoulder length hair was pressed straight and fluffed, a fresh roller set that she had unrolled that morning. In the corner of the small studio above a storefront was the smallest Rogers in a pink tutu. Carefully, with a determined look that could be attributed to both of her parents, she mimicked the older girls' moves.

Lennie spared her little on a glance and gave her a small smile, before addressing her students and showing them the next position. "Now I want dancer's hands, nothing flaccid here ladies. Strong yet dainty, like a lady."

"Like a swan!" The youngest called, earning a smirk from her teacher.

"Yes," Lennie beamed, "Like a swan." Dropping the position, she continued her walk through her students, bright brown faces looking to her for instruction. It made something in her swell to give back to a community that had shaped her so.

"Okay ladies, let me see your turns. Line up." One by one they twirled by her, each a pretty brown picture of perfection. They were her new dream; inspiring a new generation of colored dancers to go further than she ever had.

Lennie beamed proudly and dismissed her class for the night, watching as the mother's pooled in from the street to take their daughters home. As the last girl waved goodbye, the dance teacher scooped up her daughter, twirling her around.

"Ya think I didn't see ya in the corner, kitty cat?" The mother questioned as her daughter gave a sly grin.

"I wanna dance!" Susan Lee chimed, as she was sat on the ground, "Why can't I join the class yet, mama?"

"You're only four, sweetie." Lennie explained, watching as the girl twirled, "My class is for six and up."

Susie Rogers pouted and crossed her arms, ready to throw a full on fit. Tears pooled in her eyes and she opened her mouth to shout, watching as her mother narrowed her eyes, but she was interrupted by the chime at the front door.

Lennie's eyes flicked to the intruder but quickly widened as her husband set his bag down by the door with a sweet grin.

"Daddy!" Susie called out, her tantrum forgotten as she ran toward her father. He picked her up and lifted her high above his head before lowering her down and smothering her in a hug.

Lennie watched with a small smile as she padded up to them. He looked just the same, only he had more stars on his jacket. As his blue eyes met hers, Lennie instantly saw something wasn't right, but she still put on a smile and wrapped her arms around him. She lifted herself on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "Hiya soldier." She greeted, cupping his cheek. "Ya early."

Steve nodded, his smile a bit tighter. "I just couldn't stay away from ya, I guess." His hand pinched at her waist and she let out a giggle, despite the sullen tone of his statement.

"Daddy," Susie's voice interrupted in a whine, "Mama won't let me join her class!"

The captain rose his eyebrows and looked to his wife, the dancer looking as pretty as ever. The two women had identical scowls on their faces and he tried to fight his smile. "Why not?"

"She's four and my class is for six and up. She isn't ready." Lennie said for the umpteenth time, narrowing her eyes when her daughter sucked her teeth at her. "Susan Lee-!"

"Susie," Steve interjected, knowing that sharp tone all too well, "What if you joined in a year? Right on ya birthday?"

Susie's blue eyes lit up and she smiled wide, "Really? Ya mean it?" She screeched, looking at her father. Steve nodded and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you, daddy!"

Said father sheepishly shrugged at Lennie, whose brow was quirked up and lips set in a straight line. "Uh," Steve rambled, putting on a grin, "Let's get home."

A fuming cab ride later, the family of three were walking in the door of their apartment. Susie was babbling happily about dancing and as Steve put her down, she ran off to her room. Lennie, however was more refined in her emotion, a frown set on her face as she walked to their bedroom.

Steve groaned to himself and picked up his bag, following his wife. He caught her eye over her shoulder just as she pulled off her leotard.

"Ya come home the first thing ya do is give Susan Lee anything she wants." Lennie muttered, stark naked as she grabbed her robe from the closet.

"Len-!"

"Don't 'Len' me, Steven Rogers." The dancer snapped, tying her belt with vigor. "Ya just had to make me look like a complete _witch_ when I just don't want her to get hurt before-!"

"Bucky's dead."

All the anger drained from Lennie's face at the words. She began to blink repeatedly as tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head, muttering, "No. No he can't be…" The dancer looked up at her husband for confirmation but he just stood there with his shoulders slumped. "Oh Stevie." She cried, rushing to embrace him. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Now in the safety of his wife's arms, Steve Rogers buried his nose into her hair and wept, all the built up emotion coming out. Sobs racked through his body and soon he felt her start to cry too.

"I couldn't save him, Len." The captain cried, shaking his head, "He reached for me and I wasn't there. He was always there for me and I wasn't…"

Lennie shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly, biting her lip to contain her sobs. Steve's legs began to feel weak and the both of them fell to their knees, the embrace not broken. "l'm so sorry." Lennie whispered, feeling completely hopeless, "I'm so…"

They stayed there for an hour, the wife comforting her weeping husband. It wasn't until Lennie looked up and checked the clock did she realize she needed feed Susie. She helped Steve into bed and kissed his forehead, promising to be right back.

The dancer closed the bedroom door behind herself and shut her eyes, gathering herself for a moment. She ran a hand through her pressed hair before taking a deep breath and putting on a smile.

"Kitty cat, it's time to make dinner." Lennie chimed, finding her daughter still twirling in her tutu.

The little girl shyly looked up at her mother before running to her and taking her hand. Lennie walked to the kitchen and sat Susie down in one of the dining chairs, her booster seat raising her to the table.

"Whatcha feel like today, pumpkin? Anything ya want."

"Can we have pancakes, mommy?" Susie questioned, her eyes big, "Please?"

"Of course, baby." Lennie grinned behind her only for it to drop as she turned back around. The dancer made busy work of finding her ingredients and turning on the stove.

As she began to mix the batter together, her mind racing.

Bucky, whose eyes twinkled when he teased her. Bucky, who hit on her before ever knowing her name. Bucky, who she threw a milkshake on. Bucky, the best man at her wedding. Bucky, her daughter's godfather. He was dead.

How was she going to tell Susie that her beloved Uncle Jamie was dead?

A tear fell down her cheek and before she knew it her shoulders were shaking with her sobs.

Lennie covered her mouth with her hand and sunk down to the floor, her hair falling in her face. She shook her head and sobbed on the ground, overcome with grief.

"Mommy?"

The call of her name only made her cry harder, though she covered her face with both hands. She heard tiny footsteps patting away from her and they soon returned with heavier ones.

"Len," Steve croaked, wrapping his arms around her. "Len come on."

"He's just a kid." Lennie cried into Steve's shoulder and his composure began to crumble as well.

"I know." Steve muttered, tears coming steadily, "I tried to-!"

"Mama, daddy," Susie interrupted, trying to put her arms around them, "Don't be sad. I'm sorry."

Lennie and Steve separated and looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Sweetie it's not your fault." Steve soothed, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Then why are you sad?"

Steve and Lennie looked at each other with sad eyes, each hoping the other would be the one to tell their daughter. Lennie wiped her tears with shaky hands and turned to Susie, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Susie." She regarded tensely, her breathing halting. "Baby girl, you're Uncle Bucky-!"

"Uncle Bucky!" Susie cheered, clapping her hands, "Is he here? Uncle Bucky!" She called, looking around the kitchen excitedly.

Lennie choked back a sob and looked to Steve, who was wiping his eyes. "I can't…" She shook her head, "Stevie I…"

The soldier nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife, trying not to lose composure. "Sue, you're Uncle Bucky di-!" He choked on the word, taking a deep breath, "H-h-he died."

Susie's little brow furrowed and her blue eyes went from parent to parent. She did not understand. "Died?" She questioned, her voice small. "When is he comin' back to visit, daddy?"

"H-h-he can't, darlin'." Steve blinked back tears, trying to soothe his daughter as his wife cried beside him.

"Why not?" Susie asked, looking at her mother. "Mommy, why you cryin'?" Her chubby hands sloppily wiping the tears from Lennie's face. "Uncle Bucky gonna come back."

"Sweetie," Lennie whispered, rubbing Susie's back as she shook her head, "He's gone, baby. He's…"

"He's not comin' back, Sue."

Susie's face dropped and she looked at her daddy with nothing in her eyes. Her little brain was working over time and she was processing what she had just heard. A moment later her lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "Mama!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around Lennie's neck as she began to wail. "Is he mad at me, mama?"

Lennie picked her up and rocked her back and forth, frowning at Steve, "No baby, it's not your fault."

"I didn't mean it when I called him stupid, mama! I was just playin'." Susie cried, burying her head into Lennie's neck.

Despite herself, the mother cracked a watery smile, "Me, neither, kitty cat." Strong arms encompassed them both and Lennie let her head fall onto Susie while Steve placed his chin on top of hers.

Susie was still crying her little heart out and the sound struck Steve so severely that he had to bite his lip to keep from doing the same.

The family stayed like that for what seemed like an entirety, just nestled in their own warmth. Susie had stopped crying and was now wracked with hiccups. Lennie was singing a soft lullaby to her baby and Steve was blank. A knock at the door finally separated the Rogers and Lennie moved to put Susie into bed, while Steve went for the door.

Lennie laid Susie down in her bed and draped a blanket over her, pressing her lips against her forehead. "Go to sleep, kitty cat." She whispered, brushing the curls from her face, "It'll feel a little better in the morning."

Susie nodded sleepily and closed her bright eyes, a hiccup shaking her before her breath began to even out. Lennie smiled sadly at her daughter and tucked her in, before rising to cut off the light. She sighed tiredly and cracked the door just so, before walking back towards the front of the apartment. She paused when she heard another voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Steve. You did everything you could."

"Except save him."

Lennie peeked around the corner to see a brunette with her hand on her husband's knee. Rounding the corner, she cleared her throat, tugging the belt of her robe tighter. "Who's this?" She questioned, watching as the woman removed her hand quickly and stood up.

"I'm Agent Peggy Carter, I work with your husband." The brunette replied formally, holding her hand out, "You must be Lennie." Lennie shook her hand and Peggy continued, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Lennie nodded, motioning for her to sit down as she did, "Bucky was family to us. He was our daughter's godfather and…" She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I don't know how to deal to get through this…"

"We'll get through it together." Steve chimed, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing. "We'll get through this together."

James Buchanan Barnes was buried on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Steve was a pallbearer. Lennie was allowed to sit with his sisters and mother. She made Susie a pretty black dress for the occasion and a tiny pin hat with little gloves. Her little girl was brave, braver than she had ever hoped to be and didn't cry or make a sound at the ceremony.

The casket was empty and as the shots rang out to commemorate Sergeant James Buchanan, Lennie's heart cried for plain old Bucky Barnes, the boy who asked her to go dancing, the boy who she never had a kind word to say to his face, but behind his back she thought the world of him. The boy who she thought was too young to be drafted and fight a man's war. The boy who would write asking about Susie every month.

That boy would never be buried in the ground, for she would always carry him with her.


	12. Each Day Is Valentine's Day

(A/N: That's the end of the song.)

Lennie hated the color black. It was bleak, depressing and sad. She hated it. She hated her black shoes and her black dress and her black veil. She hated the flag she was being forced to carry into the church, she hated this stupid ceremony and she hated Peggy Carter for holding her hand.

She hated everything.

It was like a form of torture. Going to the military cemetary to put an empty coffin in the ground. The preacher was saying all these things but he didn't know Steve. None of these people did. They knew Captain America the champion, the hero. They didn't know her boy. Her sickly skinny white boy.

Lennie clenched her teeth and patted Susie on the back. The poor girl was asleep, thank God, as she wouldn't have to witness the bitter agony her mother was in. The child hadn't slept in days, she refused to eat and Lennie found herself doing the same. It was a cruel trick God had played on her, giving her a love so pure then yanking it away. It was disgusting. Maybe there wasn't one. She snatched her hand away from Peggy's and rocked her daughter back and forth, closing her eyes.

" _I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but…"_

It took all of her will not to kill herself when Peggy told her what Steve had done. What selfish choice he had made leaving her all alone with their baby. She wept until she couldn't breathe, until every inch of her body felt like it was on fire.

" _His last seconds were spent saving the world."_

Such a little consolation, she had thought at the time. He was saving the world but leaving her all alone.

" _He wanted me to tell you that he loved you."_

He couldn't have possibly.

She remembered screaming to no one about how she warned him not to join. She begged him to stay with her. He was too good. She had almost torn her hair out.

"Lord please lift up Captain Rogers' soul and welcome him into heaven with you. Please heal the wounds he has left behind. Misses Rogers and his daughter, Susan." The preacher's voice brought her out of her stupor and the choir stood to sing a hymn.

It was the saddest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Miss Rogers," The colonel called for her at the podium. She got up and handed Susie off to Giselle. She lifted her chin and walked up there, paying no mind to the cameras snapping. As a folded up flag was handed to her, guns went off to pay respect to the fallen soldier.

Lennie held the flag close to her belly, her eyes finally beginning to water for the first time that day. Right on that podium, in front of everyone as the gunshots rang, she pulled her veil over her face to hide her tears.

After the service, the military hosted a reception. Lennie had handed off Susie to Mary and was sitting all by herself.

In a situation like this, she thought that she would have Bucky to comfort her, to hold her hand and tell her that everything was alright. But she was there alone. Bucky nor Steve by her side.

"Ma'am," A gruff voice knocked her out of her head and she looks up to see a ginger-haired man in front of her. He was dressed in a black suit and held his hat to his chest, his head was bowed in respect. "My name is Timothy Dungan, I'm, I was in the Howling Commandos with yer husband."

Lennie nodded, vacantly recalling, "I baked ya a pie once."

"That ye did." Timothy managed a smile, "I just wanted to personally give my condolences. He saved my life. He was a good man. Wouldn't stop talkin' about yah! There was this one time-!"

"I'm sorry." Lennie choked out as she stood abruptly, covering her mouth as she left the banquet hall. She ran to the bathroom and pressed her back against the wall, slowly falling to the ground as newfound tears streamed down her cheeks. A sob wracked through her and she buried her face in her hands.

The sound of the door opening startled Lennie and she hurriedly wiped her cheeks. She looked up to see Peggy Carter holding her hand out to help her up. Lennie, always being the proud one, didn't take it; she instead lifted herself up, brushing her hands down her dress. She walked to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, cleaning herself up while Peggy watched her in the mirror.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Carter?"

"No, er," Peggy shook her head, "I was trying to see if you were alright."

"My husband's dead." Lennie bluntly stated, relining her lips in red, "My daughter is goin' ta' grow up without a father just like me. I'm a widow in my twenties and I'll never love again. So all and all; I'm just great, thanks."

"I'm just trying to help."

Lennie recapped her lipstick and turned around walking up to Peggy and looking her in the eye. "Unless you want to dive into the Atlantic and get me my husband back, there isn't a goddamn thing you can do for me." The dancer watched the English woman frown and she continued, turning away from her once more. "I respect you Miss Carter, I really do. Being a woman in the war and all, but we weren't ever friends. Not before… and we won't be after. Ya got a whole country to go back home to but I just have an empty shell of an apartment."

"I…" The woman started, choking on her tears, "I loved him too."

Lennie raised her eyebrows and laughed dryly as she powdered her nose. "Well I got good news for ya, honey. Ya still got time to find somebody else."

Peggy sobbed, covering her mouth and shaking her head. "You're terrible."

"Just bitter." The dancer supplied, sniffing, "Now get yourself together."

With that, Lennie just left Peggy in the bathroom, strutting out. As she entered the banquet hall, the guest had started to speak at the podium of the good times they shared with Steve. She took her spot at the center of the table again and nodded to Mary and Giselle at her side.

Person after person went up with kind words and funny tales. Lennie even found herself smiling at some of the stories, but one thing was the same in all of them; they took place after Steve had taken the serum.

Without thinking, she found herself standing up and walking toward the podium. Her mind was blank as she stepped up and looked over the grieving faces beaming with nostalgia. She cleared her throat.

"Um," Lennie started, licking her lips, "When I met Steve Rogers, he was gettin' beat up in an alley." She lightly chuckled at the thought, "I looked down in the trash and saw this tiny thing with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. In the light of the street, honest to God, he looked like an angel. He had this thing about him where he couldn't look me in the eye at first. He cheeks would turn pink and he would start to stutter and I just thought 'Wow. This guy's different.'. He never talked down to me, he never raised a hand at me, he never even raised his voice. He was scrawny and sickly and pale but goddamn if he didn't protect me. He was the kinda guy that would take the shirt of his back, matter-fact he did one time. All of ya, with no fault of ya own, remember him as Captain America. Big and burly, America's hero. But he was Stevie ta' me. A skinny white boy from Brooklyn who I had to walk home. The father of my child. The only love I will ever have known in my life. And that's okay, because goddamn if he wasn't a good one." She smiled brightly, laughing with tears in her eyes. "And I just wanna say, Steve if you can hear me, thank ya for the best years of my life and the years to come."

" _And I just wanna say, Steve if you can hear me, thank you for the best years of my life and the years to come."_

The blurry black and white film flickered then froze all together as the watcher paused it. Blue eyes watched with sadness as a forgotten woman from long ago mourned the death of her husband. The National Archives' film had been converted to digital and as it replayed on the tablet the viewer saw the title flicker across the screen once again.

" _ **THE DEATH OF CAPTAIN AMERICA."**_

The title card was followed by a smaller one, "Lenore B. Rogers, Captain America's Wife."

'Captain America's Wife'. His frown deepened. She wasn't the Captain's wife, she was _his_ wife. Steve Roger's.

" _When I met Steve Rogers, he was gettin' beat up in an alley."_

"We're here, Captain." The driver informed him and he nodded, tipping the taxi driver. He got out of the car looked up at the old brownstone, his heart beating fast. As the taxi pulled away from the curb, he raised his fist to knock on the door but paused.

Was he ready? Did he really want to do this?

Barreling through his fear as he always did, he knocked. Three straight to the point sounds against the wood. He stepped back and put his tablet in his satchel, placing his shaking hands in his pockets.

"I got it, Mom!" A woman's voice sounded and moments later the door swung open. Immediately, the woman's brown eyes widened and he couldn't help but think how much she looked like Lennie. Before he could introduce himself, she blurted out an incredulous, "Granddad?"

Warmth instantly spread through Steve and he smiled, replying, "I think so."

"Oh my…" The unnamed woman breathed before throwing her arms around him, "Oh my God! Hi!" Steve chuckled and hugged her with just as much love, rubbing her back soothingly. "Come in, please! Oh my God." The man stepped in the foyer of the home and was instantly taken back to the first moment he met Lennie. The home smelt of roses.

"Let me, I, do you want some water?" The woman blurted, still in shock.

"No thank you." Steve politely declined, before questioning, "What's your name?"

"Oh!" The woman breathed with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm Sarah."

"Sarah…" Steve repeated lowly, "That was my mother's name."

"I know." Sarah smiled brightly, before turning around and calling up the steps. "Mom! Mom, there's someone here to see you."

"Stop all that yelling, girl." A more mature voice chastised as a woman with long silver hair began to descend down the stairs. "Forty years old and steal carryin' on like a teenager." Faded blue eyes met his and they widened at the sight of him.

The old woman covered her mouth with her hands and sat in quiet shock. Slowly, with all the carefulness in the world, she reached up and cupped his face in her weathered hands, a tearful smile spreading over her face.

"Daddy?" She questioned, her voice seeming to go back in time.

Steve teared up at the sound. "Hi Susie." He greeted, just as he used to when he returned from missions.

"Oh thank God!" The woman croaked out as she embraced her father for the first time in seventy years.

"You're so beautiful." Steve said squeezing his daughter tighter, "You got so big."

"Well I hope so," Susan laughed, "I'm 73, Dad!"

"You don't look a day over fifty." The man complimented his daughter as they pulled away from their hug.

Susan laughed again and reached for Sarah, "Doesn't she look just like Mom? God, you should see my granddaughter! Looks like Lennie popped her out herself! And did you know my Sarah here was the first negro Rockette? With her as her mother they _had_ to let Baby Lennie in!"

"Mom," Sarah interjected, looking back at Steve with a smile, "I'm sure he's here to see Nana."

Steve's heart stopped for a moment and his gaze went to the top of the stairs. "Is she…?" He paused and looked to his descendants for an answer.

Susan opened her mouth to answer his question but was interrupted by a voice from an unseen woman.

"Sarah Tracy," A deep voice dripping with sweet honey called, "I know ya don't got company in _my_ house without introducing him ta' me." Like a cool breeze, an older woman floated to the steps and made her way down.

It was like the first time he had seen her in that alley. She looked like an angel. Her long silver hair was pulled up into a bun and she was dressed in a white tunic. Her face had only begun to show the signs of aging, only by her mouth and eyes, signalling that she had smiled a lot in her lifetime. Her pretty almond brown eyes were just as bright as he remembered them and she slowed to a stop in front of him, it took everything not to sweep her up in his arms like he used to.

"Well, well, well." Lenore Dolores chimed like a bird, her lips quirking in a smile. "Aren't you handsome, sugar. Ya remind me of this guy I used ta' know in Brooklyn. That was when Brooklyn was a little more colored." She left out a light laugh, "Sarah, honey, introduce me to ya friend before I say anything crazy."

Steve was too shocked to even speak.

"Nana," Sarah smiled gently, "This is Steve Rogers."

Lennie's head whipped to her granddaughter and she furrowed her brows before looking up at Steve once more. "St…" She started but could not bring herself to finish. "That's…" She tried again but the words caught her throat. "No." She shook her head, turning away from the man. "That's impossible, he couldn't possibly be-! Look I don't know who you are but you need to get out of my house. Now! I'm not entertaining this nonsense, not after all the years of suffering I had to go through-!"

"Ma-!"

"Shut your mouth, Susan Lee. Don't you know your own father?" She accused with a hiss, "Bringing strangers into my home with wild theories and accusations. Lying to-!"

"I'm not lying, Len." Steve finally found his voice, effectively silencing her. "It's really me."

Lennie sucked her teeth and put her hands on her hips, "Have you no shame?" She snapped with disgust before turning her back again. "Get out before I call the cops."

"Ya didn't walk until you were three." Steve blurted desperately, making Lennie pause on the steps. "On the night we met ya saved me from Frankie Johnson muggin' me. Ya left ya stockings and hat at my apartment. Ya cooked me stew with extra carrots even though ya hate them, because I like them." He walked to the stairs and searched her eyes with a sad sigh, "Ya taught me ta' dance, Len."

Lennie let out a tired breath and sized the man up once more, pursing her lips. She looked down at his feet and shook her head. "And ya still flat footed."

Steve's head shot up and he ran up the stairs to her, wrapping his arms around his wife. Lennie laughed heartily and hugged him with all of the pain she felt for the last couple decades. "God, I'm so old, Stevie."

"Just as pretty." Steve murmured into her hair, holding her tight. "Like an angel."


End file.
